Unexpected Life
by trytocreate
Summary: Donghae tersenyum pahit, mengingat percakapannya dengan Hyukjae barusan. Topeng tersenyum yang berusaha mereka tahan lebih lama dari seharusnya itu terlalu hebat. Bahkan tak akan ada yang mengira jika sebenarnya ia berpeluang besar untuk mati hari ini juga/ summary ga jelas/ Warning inside/ HAEHYUK/ BL/ CHAP 7 END/ ganti summary
1. Chapter 1

Sang dewa keadilan, tak hentinya berjalan kesana-kemari. Tak jarang, ia berhenti untuk menghela nafas, lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, berjalan kesana-kemari.

Ada yang salah.

Ya. Menurut Yesung sang asisten dewa keadilan, ini sangatlah salah. Tak pernah ia melihat Leeteuk, selaku sang dewa keadilan, terlihat gusar seperti ini.

Aneh.

Ini sangatlah aneh. Ia curiga, apa jangan-jangan, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Sebagai seorang dewa, Leeteuk pastilah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi, wahai sang dewa yang selalu memberikan segala keadilan?"

Leeteuk, menghentikan langkah kakinya, menatap Yesung dalam diam. Mulutnya kemudian terbuka, hendak mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku seperti itu Sungie-ah. Kita semua, komunitas dewa dengan asal muasal yang sama. Korea. Akan jauh lebih nyaman bila kita menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari kita dahulu. Yang kau ucapkan itu terlalu formal."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu, Leeteuk hyung, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau terlihat gusar seperti ini?"

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya dan menggerakan matanya kesana-kemari, seakan tak siap untuk mengatakannya. Namun, tatapan mata Yesung, menuntut jawaban.

"Lee Donghae... barusan aku mencari keberadaannya, dan-" ucapan Leeteuk terputus, begitu ia terbayang, apa yang ia lihat barusan. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali mengembalikan waktu dan membiarkan semua ini tidak terjadi.

"Dan?"

"Dan... ia melanggar salah satu peraturan langit... salah satu yang fatal..."

Yesung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa katanya? Melanggar salah satu peraturan langit? Fatal? Setahu-nya, jika Leeteuk sudah mengucap kata fatal, itu berarti... orang itu akan keluar dari surga, dan hidup dalam kelamnya dunia manusia.

"F-fatal? Hyung? Fatal? Kalau begitu, mengapa kita tak segera menghampirinya saja?"

"A-aku takut Sungie-ah. Aku takut aku tak bisa memberikannya keadilan. Aku takut tak bisa menghukumnya. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai salah satu adikku sendiri..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku menemani kalian turun ke bawah? Aku akan menjadi salah satu pengatur nasibnya."

Yesung dan Leeteuk sontak menoleh, begitu mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi kekhawatiran mereka. Kyuhyun. Dewa penderitaan.

"K-kyu?"

"Kau tau, Lee Donghae sudah pasti akan menjadi manusia. Dan... penderitaan tak bisa dilenyapkan. Harus setimpal dengan perbuatannya."

"Tapi-"

"Sebagai seorang dewa, kau tak boleh berlaku seperti itu hyung. Ayo kita turun ke bawah." ajak Kyuhyun, dan mereka pun menghilang, bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari di dunia manusia.

.

.

.

Donghae mengecup manis kening gadis yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, bola mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak, dan kelopak matanya mulai terangkat, menampilkan sepasang manik mata yang indah. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup kilat bibir gadis itu, membuat gadis itu tersadar sepenuhnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah, begitu mengingat kejadian apa yang menemaninya bersama dengan malam. Disembunyikannya wajah manis itu dalam selimut, guna Donghae tak melihat betapa merahnya wajah itu sekarang.

Donghae tertawa pelan, melihat tingkah gadis itu yang menggemaskan. Namun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, tersimpan begitu banyaknya kegundahan. Ia tau, apa yang ia lakukan semalam salah, sangat salah malah. Tapi... ia benar-benar sudah tak sanggup menahan dirinya.

Mengurusi dunia manusia adalah salah satu pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya iseng untuk berkelana di dunia manusia. Dan sepertinya, terlalu lama berkelana dalam dunia fana ini, memberikannya dampak yang buruk. Ini salah satunya.

"Lee Donghae. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Donghae tersentak kaget, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, gadis manis itu. Eunhyuk sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Donghae adalah seorang malaikat, namun ia tak menyangka, bahwa teman-temannya juga muncul dihadapannya.

"K-kau? Melakukan hubungan terlarang? Apalagi... dengan manusia?" ucap Yesung lirih. Ini dia yang Donghae takutkan.

"Kalian berdua... maaf Hae-ah, tapi... hukuman harus berjalan, siapapun dirimu. Di kehidupan selanjutnya..."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak dapat mendengar apa yang Leeteuk ucapkan, karena suaranya yang makin mengecil. Apa yang muncul terhadap diri mereka sekarang hanyalah satu.

Ialah takut.

Dan yang terakhir mereka tau adalah, Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan mereka, dan melakukan sesuatu entah apa itu, dan kemudian...

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Hae-ah..."

.

.

.

.

**Unexpected Life**

_Author:_

**CLA**

_Rated:_

**T**

_Genre:_

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst, Friendship, etc**

_Disclaimer:_

**Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri,**

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA**

_Cast:_

**Super Junior**

**Shim Changmin**

**Xiah Junsu**

**Choi Seunghyun (T. O. P)**

**Possible for another cast**

_Warning:_

**AU, OOC, BL, Death Chara, EYD, Typos, Impossible things, etc**

.

.

**Cerita ini TIDAK di dasarkan pada kenyataan, atau info-info wikipedia sebagaimana seharusnya. Para karakter yang bukan manusia, sifat-sifat dan keahliannya adalah murni imajinasi CLA.**

.

.

.

.

.

Aiden membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap bantal yang kini di rengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Bantal yang semula adalah sesosok makhluk berwujud manusia namun memiliki telinga dan ekor layaknya kucing.

Spencer Lee

Ya, ia tau, anak itu pasti sudah kembali melakukan aksinya untuk kabur dari dalam kastil kebanggaannya.

Ah bukan

Lebih tepatnya, kastil yang ia rebut dari sang penerus aslinya, Shim Changmin. Ah, begitu bangganya dirinya begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Aiden, menoleh kearah pintu dan tersenyum. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia tau, pelayan kesayangannya pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

"Masuk"

CKLEK

KRIETTTT

"_Master_, d-dia kabur lagi..."

Aiden, menatap pelayan kesayangannya itu dalam diam. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya lagi oleh pelayan kesayangannya itu, Junsu.

"D-dia... kali ini kabur ke dunia manusia... di luar kastil ini... sepertinya ia telah menemukan jalan keluarnya _master_..." jawabnya tergugup, takut-takut. Mendengar kata dunia manusia, takutnya sang master akan mengamuk, karena tak seorang pun dalam wilayah kekuasaannya yang diizinkan untuk sekedar menghirup udara bebas tanpa aura mencekam di luar sana.

Diluar dugaan Junsu, Aiden tidak marah. Ia malah segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaiannya. Tenang saja, Aiden menggunakan bawahan.

Junsu diam, tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Sebelum Aiden memerintahkan sesuatu, ia tak berani untuk berlaku lebih jauh. Ia ingat sekali, dulu. Bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Aiden. Saat itu, umurnya masih... hmm... entah, ia lupa. 8 tahun mungkin? Masih kecil. Kejadian ini sudah berlalu sekitar 70 tahun sepertinya.

Mengingat dirinya adalah kaum manusia serigala, bukan tak mungkin saat ia berumur 8 tahun ia masih kecil. Kaum mereka, tumbuh seperti manusia biasanya dengan normal. Namun, saat fisik mereka sudah dewasa, pertumbuhan akan terhenti, dan mereka akan menua seiring berpuluh ratus tahun berlalu.

Tuan-nya yang sebenarnya adalah Shim Changmin. Seorang vampir murni, satu-satunya yang masih hidup di dunia saat itu. Satu-satunya kaum vampir yang bertahan dari perang. Dan ia jugalah yang membangun kastil ini dan memberikan pelindung agar manusia biasa tak bisa melihatnya, kecuali mereka yang memang sudah ditakdirkan.

Junsu tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan, dan membuat seluruh makhluk yang menghuni kastil tunduk kepada seorang Aiden. Ya, Aiden yang merupakan _half-blood_, bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh Changmin, seorang vampir berdarah murni di depan matanya sendiri.

Dan...

Junsu benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi saat Spencer, turut menjadi korbannya.

_Saat itu, langit gelap disertai rintik hujan yang deras seakan ikut menangisi hilangnya Shim Changmin dari dunia. Suara angin yang berhembus kencang dan juga kilat yang terus bersahutan seakan menyanyikan lagu kematian untuk Shim Changmin, sang vampir berdarah murni, satu-satunya yang tersisa di dunia ini._

_Junsu terdiam, tak sanggup untuk berteriak ataupun menangis. Dalam ruangan ini, hanya ada dirinya, Aiden, dan Spencer yang tersisa. Master-nya sendiri, telah berwujud sebagai butiran debu yang hanyut dan membaur bersamaan dengan angin yang tertiup dari salah satu jendela yang terbuka._

_Ia dapat melihat, mata Spencer yang awalnya sedikit menaruh harapan kepada sosok dihadapannya, mendadak menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Junsu tak tau apa yang sebenarnya Spencer takutkan secara tiba-tiba, mengingat Aiden berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Junsu, semakin ingin menangis. Ia percaya, tatapan mata Spencer meyakinkan setiap orang bahwa sosok Aiden sangatlah berbahaya._

_Seekor kucing sepertinya tak bisa berbohong._

"_Beritakanlah kepada seluruh penghuni wilayah ini, serigala kecil. Mulai sekarang, panggilah aku dengan sebutan Master. Akulah yang berkuasa sekarang!" tegas suara itu, membuat Junsu gemetar._

"_Tunggu apa lagi? Keluar dari ruangan ini, sekarang!" perintahnya, membuat Junsu mengangguk takut, lalu dengan segera keluar dari kamar yang sekarang adalah milik Aiden. Sepertinya ego seorang vampir benar-benar mengalir dalam darahnya._

_Junsu bisa mendengar, sesaat setelah pintu itu tertutup, terdengar suara desahan, jeritan, dan tangis pilu. Begitu memilukan. Begitu menyayat hati setiap orang berperasaan yang mendengarnya. Meskipun Junsu masih kecil, ia tau, apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ia tak sanggup. Ia meringkuk dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar merutuki kemampuannya untuk mendengar suara dalam jarak yang tak bisa di bilang dekat. Air matanya, benar-benar tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia mengangis dalam diam._

"_Ada apa Su-ie?"_

_Junsu menolehkan kepalanya, begitu mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya._

_Vincent._

_Seorang peramal yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Dengan usia yang terpaut 20 tahun, membuat Junsu merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan sebagai seorang adik._

"_Hiks... Kucing itu... hiks... Spencer... hiks... Su-ie tidak kuat... Su-ie tidak sanggup membayangkannya. B-bagaimana jika saat itu, Su-ie yang terlahir menjadi kucing? Bukan Tao? Dan bagaimana jika kami yang terlahir sebagai klan kucing tak dibunuh? Hiks... Su-ie takut..."_

_Sungmin merengkuh Junsu dalam pelukannya, menenangkannya. Dihapusnya air mata Junsu yang tak henti-hentinya mengaliri pipinya. Ia kagum, bagaimana bisa Junsu yang masih berusia 8 tahun, pikirannya begitu dewasa._

"_Dengar Su-ie. Lupakan tentang sebagian keluarga kucingmu itu. Waktu sudah berlalu, kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Spencer adalah satu-satunya klan kucing terakhir yang berada di dunia ini, setelah Master Changmin membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Sebenarnya bukan salah mereka juga menyembunyikan Spencer dari Master Changmin, aku pun pasti akan lebih memilih menyembunyikan anakku jika keadaannya seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka dari klan itu... sudah ditakdirkan menjadi bawahan dari klan vampir." jelas Vincent, meskipun Junsu sudah mengetahui itu. Tangisan Junsu malah semakin menjadi._

"_Tapi tak pernah ada yang-"_

"_Ya, memang tak pernah ada yang diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini adalah yang pertama. Tapi kita tak memiliki hak untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Master, Junsu-ah. Kita hanyalah salah satu pelayannya. Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menuruti perintahnya."_

_Vincent memeluk Junsu yang malah semakin menangis. Ia mengelus kepalanya pelan, lalu menariknya untuk melangkah._

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menyadarkan Junsu dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah Aiden, yang kini tengah bersiap-siap, seakan ia hendak pergi keluar.

"_M-master_? Kau mau kemana?"

Aiden menatap tajam Junsu, membuat Junsu menundukkan kepalanya takut. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, lalu melewati Junsu untuk sekedar membuka pintu.

"Aku mencarinya tentu saja."

"Tapi jika _master_ pergi ke dunia luar, para _vampire hunter_ akan-"

"Kau lupa, aku masih memiliki jiwa Donghae?"

Junsu terdiam. Benar juga sih, masih ada Donghae, tapi... apa Aiden benar-benar akan melakukannya?

"Tapi jika _master_ kembali menjadi Donghae-"

"Aku tau segala resiko-nya. Aku pergi. Jangan menghalangiku. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku ingin membunuhmu selama aku pergi." ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu di ujung lorong kastil yang tak bisa dibilang kecil ini. Junsu benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bukan karena khawatir Aiden yang akan menjadi incaran _vampire hunter_, namun ia lebih takut jika tuannya menemukan keberadan Spencer. Beruntung, di setiap dunia selalu ada raga yang sama. Seperti contohnya, Vincent pernah memberitau kalau ada seorang artis yang memiliki raga dan nama yang sama dengan Junsu. Xiah Junsu.

"Kau sebenarnya khawatir kepada Spencer kan?"

Junsu menoleh ke belakang, dimana Vincent sedang bersandar di tembok sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya.

"Ya. Kami sudah begitu dekat semenjak kejadian itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri."

Vincent membuka matanya, dan menampilkan senyum pedih. Bukan senyumnya yang pedih. Sorot matanya lah yang terlihat pedih.

"Ramalanmu... benar. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu. Jika ia hidup, kita masih dapat hidup namun dengan melihat begitu banyak penderitaan. Jika master mati, maka tempat ini juga akan hilang bersama dengan kita di dalamnya..." ucap Junsu lirih. Vincent mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Dan sejauh ini, ramalanku tepat bukan?" tanya Vincent, yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Junsu mengangguk.

"Ya, dan kuharap... Spencer dapat hidup bahagia disana..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory**:

Itu judul maksa banget ._.

Kalau gak ada yang minat bisa di END kok. Khusus FF ini, ending-nya ketemu duluan, tenang aja.

Untuk FF Innocent Hyukkie, CLA lagi agak nge-stak. Jadi bingung lanjutnya bagaimana. CLA juga nyuri waktu ngetiknya, jadi ga janji di apdet minggu depan.

See you~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau sebenarnya khawatir kepada Spencer kan?"_

_Junsu menoleh ke belakang, dimana Vincent sedang bersandar di tembok sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya._

"_Ya. Kami sudah begitu dekat semenjak kejadian itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri."_

_Vincent membuka matanya, dan menampilkan senyum pedih. Bukan senyumnya yang pedih. Sorot matanya lah yang terlihat pedih._

"_Ramalanmu... benar. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu. Jika ia hidup, kita masih dapat hidup namun dengan melihat begitu banyak penderitaan. Jika master mati, maka tempat ini juga akan hilang bersama dengan kita di dalamnya..." ucap Junsu lirih. Vincent mengangguk meng-iya-kan._

"_Dan sejauh ini, ramalanku tepat bukan?" tanya Sungmin, yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Junsu mengangguk._

"_Ya, dan kuharap... Spencer dapat hidup bahagia disana..."_

.

.

.

.

**Unexpected Life**

_Author:_

**CLA**

_Rated:_

**T**

_Genre:_

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst, Friendship, etc**

_Disclaimer:_

**seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

**cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA**

_Cast:_

**Super Junior**

**Shim Changmin**

**Xiah Junsu**

**Choi Seunghyun (T. O. P)**

**Possible for another cast**

_Warning:_

**AU, OOC, BL, Death Chara, EYD, Typos, Impossible things, etc**

.

.

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA. Maaf kalau sangat membosankan**

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 02 February 2010 19:07**

Spencer berlari tak menentu. Tak jarang, ia berhenti, setelahnya kembali berlari lagi. Ia terus-menerus bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, mengintai akan keberadaan immortal lainnya, ataupun para manusia yang tindak-tanduknya mencurigakan. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia adalah salah satu dari makhluk abadi. Dengan kesialan yang melebihi immortal lain tentunya.

Spencer berhenti, di dalam gang kecil yang jarang dilalui, tepat di antara sebuah toko bunga hias dan klinik psikiater. Tentu saja ia bisa membaca tulisan yang terpampang jelas di depan toko itu. Berhubung sang appa memiliki tiga perempat darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, dan juga keluarga mereka sudah berjaga-jaga agar suatu hari nanti mereka bisa lepas dari lingkaran kehidupan terkutuk mereka dengan kabur ke dunia manusia, mereka diajarkan beberapa hal seperti membaca dan menulis bahasa manusia.

"Akh... U-uhh... Sakit meow..."

Spencer meringis, begitu ia duduk dan bersandar di tembok. Perlakuan kasar sang _master_ yang seakan tak pernah berhenti itu sungguh memberikannya penyiksaan jauh diatas kenikmatan, baik secara batin maupun jasmani. Ia bahkan rela menggigit ekornya sendiri, demi tak menimbulkan pekikan karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Prr... Mau tinggal dimana meow...? Hiks" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini membasahi pipinya. Rasa senang, sakit, sedih, rindu, bahagia, dan bingung melebur menjadi satu di dalamnya. Ia ingat, orangtuanya pernah memberitahukan dirinya tentang satu-satunya keluarga yang benar-benar bisa mengurusi kaumnya. Tapi karena pertarungan antara manusia dan Shim Changmin sang vampir murni dahulu, mungkin yang tersisa hanya satu diantara mereka, atau mungkin mereka semua sudah mati.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin hidup bersama siapapun tak apa. Ia pernah diberitahukan kalau klan kucing sepertinya, sangat dilindungi baik oleh para pemburu maupun manusia biasa. Tapi informasi itu ia dengar sudah sangat lama sekali. Sekitar 80 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, kehidupan sudah berubah. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia malah menjadi incaran para pemburu yang masih ada di luar sana?

Spencer memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Tak lupa ia eratkan kemeja tipis nan kebesaran milik _master_-nya, yang ia ambil terburu-buru sesaat sebelum kabur dari wilayah sana, berharap dengan keberadaan kemeja tipis dan ekornya itu, tubuhnya akan lebih menghangat. Agak sedikit tidak leluasa memang, mengingat ekornya yang mau tak mau terjepit oleh celana jins biru yang ia kenakan.

"Dingin... hiks... Lapar meow... hiks..."

Terhanyut dalam tangisan membuat Spencer tak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Tak sepenuhnya salah Spencer juga sih, mengingat di depan gang ini, masih ada jalan raya. Meski jarang sekali kendaraan berlalu-lalang, namun begitu banyaknya warga yang berlalu-lalang sudah dipastikan dapat meredam suara bentakan sekalipun.

"Kau tak apa?"

Suara lembut nan hangat juga terdengar ramah namun asing di telinga Spencer, mampu membuatnya mengadahkan kepala keatas, menatap manik mata lembut milik namja tampan tersebut. Awalnya, Spencer benar-benar takut, namun setelah diperhatikan lagi, sepertinya namja itu tak berbahaya. Aura disekelilingnya menunjukkan itu. Kucing sepertinya, tentu mampu mengetahui siapa yang memiliki aura gelap yang mengancam dirinya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit? Kau tak- Astaga..."

Spencer menoleh kearah mana namja itu melihat sampai-sampai ia terlihat kaget. Dan ya, Spencer sendiri juga kaget begitu melihat ekor-nya yang tak ia sadari terlepas dari pelukannya. Astaga... ia harap namja di hadapannya tidak akan memiliki maksud jahat terhadapnya begitu melihat ekor miliknya yang tanpa ia sadari ia goyang -goyangkan seperti kucing yang meminta dimanja.

Namja asing itu tiba-tiba memegang telinganya, membuat Spencer nyaris memekik kaget. Seperti yeoja memang, karena tak jarang ia memekik, tapi kehidupan dan lingkungannya lah yang perlahan mengubah sifatnya menjadi sosok yang lemah dan rapuh itu.

"K-kau benar-benar... b-bagaimana bisa... ikut aku sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatmu!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Spencer, namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu menarik tangannya untuk berdiri, membuatnya meringis –karena sakit-. Belum sempat Spencer memprotes, namja itu sudah menariknya memasuki lantai 3 klinik psikiater.

"Maaf kalau berantakan. Kau mengerti bahasa manusia?"

Spencer mengangguk.

"Baguslah~ Zhoumi imnida. Hmm... meskipun ini klinik, tapi sebenarnya hanya ada sedikit orang yang berkunjung kok haha. Jarang sekali yang memiliki 'penyakit' seperti itu di Seoul. Siapa namamu?"tanya Zhoumi seramah mungkin. Ia tau, immortal di depannya, pasti ketakutan. Terbukti dari Spencer yang sejak tadi terus-menerus berdiri di dekat pintu tangga, seperti hendak kabur.

"S-Spencer... Lee..."

Zhoumi mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. "Spencer Lee ya? Hmm... sudah makan? Aku baru membeli ikan goreng, cukup banyak untuk kumakan sendiri. Kalau belum-"

KRUYUKKK

"Ehm... belum ya? Ya sudah, kau duduk dulu di meja makan, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Spencer mengangguk pelan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan dengan perlahan. Ia tak berani bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa sakit itu masih menghantui dirinya.

"Ehm... maaf hanya makanan ini yang tersedia. Aku biasanya hidup sendiri dan hidupku mungkin tak lama lagi. Dan juga semua barang yang kumiliki pasti akan disita saat aku meninggal nanti. Hahaha. Aduh, kenapa malah jadi cerita seperti ini? Ayo makan!" ucap Zhoumi mencairkan suasana, meskipun raut kesedihan namja itu tetap terlihat di mata seo- seekor Spencer, membuat namja kucing itu merasa iba.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan keheningan. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang terkesan menegangkan ini. Dan sepertinya, uri Zhoumi sudah tidak tahan.

"Ehm... awalnya kukira telingamu itu hiasan kepala, tapi ternyata asli ya haha." ucap Zhoumi mencoba mencairkan suasana, meskipun hanya keheningan yang ia dapat.

"Ehm... kau bisa berubah wujud? Jadi kucing yang biasanya ada dijalan itu? Meong! Gitu?"

Lumayan, setidaknya pertanyaan Zhoumi kali ini mendapatkan respon. Spencer mengangguk.

"Eh? Kok begitu? Katanya klan kalian bisa berubah?" tanya Zhoumi lagi, terkesan sangat ingin tau. Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Zhoumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu kembali makan. Ia merasa bingung. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Appa... Appa Spence memiliki darah manusia meow, jadi Spence bukan darah murni meow..." jawabnya pelan, namun masih sanggup terdengar oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Jadi karena Spence bukan darah murni, Spence tak bisa berubah seperti klan lain?" tanyanya lagi, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Spencer.

"Eum... kau... kabur?"

Lagi-lagi, Spencer hanya mengangguk.

"Setahuku, klan kalian mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi para... eum... vampir...?"

Spencer menggeleng. "K-kami memang menjadi pelayan _master_, tapi... _master_ selalu menjadikan kami pelampiasan kalau ia marah meow... _Master_ bisa membunuh kami semaunya meow..." jawabnya lirih dengan suara bergetar. Makannya yang awalnya terlihat agak lahap pun terhenti, berganti dengan alat makan yang diremasnya kuat-kuat.

Sepertinya Zhoumi tau, makhluk yang tengah berhadapan dengannya ini sedang menahan tangis. Diletakkannya peralatan makanan yang sedang ia pegang, lalu beralih memeluk Spencer dari samping. Ia mengelus rambut namja manis itu dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Setidaknya, sampai pikirannya agak lebih tenang.

"Jadi kau berniat untuk menghindar dari _master_-mu?" tanya Zhoumi lagi, begitu Spencer sudah tenang. Spencer mengangguk, meskipun ada rasa lain yang menghantuinya. "Tapi Spence mencintai _master_ meow..."

Zhoumi menatap Spencer bingung. "Jadi sebenarnya kau mau tidak?"

Spencer terlihat ragu, namun tak lama ia mengangguk. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia ingin keluar dari penderitaan yang selama ini ia alami. Mumpung kesempatan ada di depan, mengapa tidak diambil?

"Hmm... tapi mungkin aku tak bisa banyak membantu. Kalau begitu, namamu mulai sekarang akan berganti menjadi... hmm... Lee Hyuk... Jae...? ya! Lee Hyukjae! Bagaimana dengan itu? Nama panggilannya adalah Hyukkie!" seru Zhoumi. Spencer hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Selama ada orang yang mau membantunya, ia tak akan pernah keberatan. Dan sepertinya, ia bisa mempercayai namja berambut kemerahan di hadapannya ini.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kau mandi oke?"

Spencer atau yang sekarang bernama Lee Hyukjae, menggeleng.

"Eh? Wae? Disana kau tidak pernah mandi?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Spen- Hyukkie mandi, tapi kalau sakit Sp-Hyukkie tidak mandi meow..."

"Ih... jorok" cibir Zhoumi, yang dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Hyukjae yang begitu menggemaskan, sampai-sampai Zhoumi tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk mencubit kedua pipi namja manis itu.

"Begitu dong! Kan lebih manis! Nah, kalau kau tak mau mandi, aku yang akan mandikan. Bagaimana? Mana yang sakit? Sakit kenapa?"

Hyukjae mengangguk tanda setuju. "Punggung H-Hyukkie dicakar _master_ meow... bagian 'bawah' Hyukkie juga sakit meow~ appo~" jujurnya. Zhoumi mengangguk, lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya, dan kembali membawa pakaian miliknya yang kira-kira pas dengan Hyukjae, beserta dengan kotak obat-obatan dan juga sebuah kalung.

"Kau tak bisa menghilangkan bunyi 'meow' itu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Aku akan mandi belakangan. Aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya dulu, nanti setelah itu baru mandi. Aku akan membersihkan lukamu setelah mandi, lalu kalung ini... ini diwariskan oleh nenek-ku. Aku juga tak tau benar atau tidak, tapi katanya ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk para immortal agar mereka berubah wujud menjadi manusia, dan hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh manusia. Para immortal sekuat apapun itu tak bisa menghancurkannya. Mengerti?"

Hyukjae mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Zhoumi mengelus kepalanya, membuat Hyukjae mengeluarkan suara 'Prrr', dan berbalik bermanjaan kepada Zhoumi. Zhoumi bisa menebak, Hyukjae mulai nyaman berada dekat dirinya.

"_Good boy_. Nah, _let's go_!"

~Unexpected Life~

**Seoul, 02 February 2010 20:53**

Seorang namja berjas dengan kacamata dan juga rambut yang dibelah ke sisi kanan terlihat membuka matanya yang terasa berat di sebuah gang kecil yang jarang dilalui orang-orang. Sekilas, ia melihat tubuhnya bercahaya. Karena tak yakin, ia mengucek matanya, lalu kembali melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya. Normal. Tak ada cahaya apa-apa.

"Ukh..."

Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, begitu rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Hanya sekilas memang, tapi rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Namja itu berdiri sambil berpegangan dengan tembok, lalu meregangkan otot-otot dan juga tulang-tulangnya. Tak jarang suara tulang yang memetek keras terdengar, seperti tulang yang kaku dan lama tak digunakan untuk sekedar bergerak. Ia lalu keluar dari gang, dan...

"Dimana ini?"

Sungguh asing pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin gang di belakangnya sama persis dengan yang ia lihat sejak dulu, sementara di hadapannya, tersuguhkan begitu banyaknya gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Ia heran. Setahunya, dulu hanya ada bangunan-bangunan bertingkat 2, atau mungkin yang tertinggi bertingkat 3.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa ia tersasar di Hongkong? Karena setahunya di tempat itulah ditemukan banyaknya gedung-gedung aneh seperti ini.

Dan apa itu lagi? Gaya pakaian apa itu? sungguh asing. Ia benar-benar tak pernah melihat pakaian-pakaian seperti itu, selain kaos. Dan lagi, warna rambut mereka bukan hitam. Memang ada yang berwarna hitam, namun bisa dibilang yang berambut hitam jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan yang berwarna kekuningan, kemerahan, kecoklatan, atau warna apapun itu

Meskipun mayoritas dari mereka berjalan kaki, namun ia bisa melihat beberapa kendaraan aneh yang melintas dihadapannya.

Penasaran, ia tanya kepada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Agak sulit memang, mengingat orang-orang itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena merasa ia sangatlah aneh.

PUK

"HYAAAA! Apaan kau megang-megang ahjussi mesum!?" pekik seorang yeoja yang ia tepuk pundaknya barusan. Beruntung sekali orang-orang lebih memilih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan tak menghiraukannya.

"YA! Aku baru berumur 24! Seenaknya saja memanggilku ahjussi! Dasar yeoja aneh!" balasnya tak terima, begitu yeoja itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"HWAAAA! Apa-apaan kau ahjussi mesum? Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar aneh!" Lagi-lagi terdengar pekikan yeoja, yang sudah dipastikan karena namja itu menepuk pundaknya.

"YA! Aku baru berumur 24! Enak saja kau mengataiku ahjussi! Aku ini keren tau! Bukan aneh!" balasnya lagi. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha. Apa kau bilang? Masih 24? Tidak aneh? Lihat saja gaya berpakaianmu! Sangat aneh! Dan apa itu? Rambut itu menggunakan gel, minyak goreng, atau jangan-jangan tidak pernah dicuci? Hiii jorok~" ledek yeoja itu, setelahnnya ia segera pergi. Kalau saja dia bukan yeoja, namja yang terlihat seperti orang terlalu culun itu pasti sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Huwaaaa! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik seseorang, yang kali ini adalah namja. Cukup bersyukur namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu tidak mengatainya ahjussi mesum.

"Heum... aku lapar, boleh minta tolong? Tuan... eum..."

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Eum! Yah benar! Kim Ryeowook! Bisa minta tolong? Aku benar-benar lapar, dan tak membawa uang." pintanya memelas. Karena kasihan, namja yang lebih mungil tadi mengangguk mengiyakan, toh ia sendiri mempunyai uang yang sangat cukup kok.

"Baiklah, kalau sekedar membelikan makanan saja aku bisa. Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Namaku... eum... namaku..."

'_Lee Donghae'_

"Yah! Benar! Namaku Lee Donghae! Salam kenal!" ucap namja aneh itu, yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae. Entah kenapa, Donghae merasa bingung. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan nama sendiri, sementara baru saja tiba-tiba ia merasakan adanya suara yang terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya yakin namanya adalah Lee Donghae.

"Baiklah Donghae-ssi. Ikut aku!"

~Unexpected Life~

"Hmm? Jadi ini Seoul? Tahun 2010?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau itu dari suku primitif apa sih? Sampai-sampai tempat dan tahun pun tak tau."

Donghae tertawa cengengesan, meskipun ia sendiri heran kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Setahunya, baru saja 'kemarin' tahun 1939.

"Eum... Ryeowook-ssi, terima kasih karena sudah membantuku mengisi perut. Kau benar-benar orang yang baik."

"Tak perlu sungkan. Ah maaf, aku tak bisa membawamu ke rumahku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Lain kali, kita ketemu lagi ya." ucap Ryeowook, sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangannya kearah Donghae, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah keramaian.

Ya, di tengah keramaian.

"Hah... ini benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang sudah tahun 2010? Apa aku awet muda ya? Ah, memang dasarnya aku tampan, tak heranlah."

Donghae kembali berjalan kearah yang tak menentu. Tak jarang ia menabrak orang-orang, sehingga ia harus meminta maaf kepada setiap orang yang ditabraknya. Ia merasa mendapatkan mimpi aneh saat ia 'tertidur' di gang. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Mimpi dimana ia digigit oleh seorang vampir, lalu kemudian berminggu setelahnya ia juga berubah menjadi vampir. Sebenarnya, ia merasa itu bukanlah mimpi, namun saat ia meraba lehernya, tak terasa adanya gigitan ataupun luka disana.

Ah, itu tidaklah begitu penting baginya. Yang penting ia ingin mencari siapapun yang mau menampungnya. Sungguh, ia tak berbohong.

"YA! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Mi-mianhae, saya tak sengaja. Mianhae. Jeongmal m- Seunghyun?"

Yang dipanggil sebagai Seunghyun, mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Huh? Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Seunghyun! Ya ampun, kau Choi Seunghyun kan? Ini aku! Sahabatmu, Lee Donghae, ingat?" pekik Donghae senang, sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan dan memeluk orang yang dipanggil Seunghyun tadi. Orang itu lalu mendorong tubuh Donghae, hingga ia mundur satu dua langkah. Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Aku Choi Youngwoon! Bukan Choi Seunghyun! Dia kakekku. Kau salah mengenali orang!"

Sekali lagi, Donghae benar-benar bingung.

Kalau Seunghyun sudah tua, berarti ia juga sudah sangat tua dong?

Tapi masalahnya, ia masih seperti anak muda dulu.

"Ah, kau bohong ya? Kau menghindariku kan? Kau Seunghyun kan?"

"Bukan! Aku Choi Youngwoon, atau biasa dipanggil Kangin! Dikasih tau susah banget sih! Kau gila ya? Lagian, mana bisa kakekku bersahabat dengan orang sepertimu?"

"Aku tidak gila! Seunghyun benar-benar sahabatku!"

Terus seperti itu.

Mereka terus-menerus cekcok, meributkan hal yang sebenarnya tidaklah penting.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kangin menyerah.

"Baiklah, sekarang begini saja. Kau cukup memanggilku Kangin, dan aku akan memanggilmu Donghae atau Hae. Jadi, kau mau apa? Apa yang sedang kau butuhkan?"

"Tinggal. Bolehkah? Tinggal bersamamu?"

Kangin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan kepada menunduk dan mata yang melirik ke segala arah. Sudah jelas kelihatan, ia sangat ragu, dan mungkin saja sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan permintaan Donghae. Tapi bukankah Donghae adalah sahabat kakeknya? Aneh memang, tapi bukankah sesuatu boleh dicoba? Mungkin saja permintaannya masih bisa ditoleransi.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi satu syarat! Ubah penampilanmu!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

FF ini ga bakal seheboh FF CLA yang lain ._.v –sepertinya-

Kalau bingung, tanyakan saja. Emang FF ini dibuat agar membingungkan #plak#becandading

Maksudnya, ada beberapa bagian yang memang sengaja CLA buat penjelasannya di belakang kok. Tapi kalo masih ga ngerti, tanyain aja.

**zoldyk**: gomawo^^ gomawo juga reviewnya :D

**aninda. c. octa**: udah lanjut nih^^ innocent hyukkie juga udah^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hyukkie's Jewels**: hmm... lewat chap ini udh ngerti belum? Donghae-nya itu baru^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: banyak tuh teka-teki(?) yang udah diungkap^^ Gomawo reviewnya, ini udah lanjut kok :D

**myfishychovy**: iya... tapi hae itu bukan vampir^^ ini dilanjut kok, innocent hyukkie juga^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**lalala**: awalnya emang sengaja di GS, biar lebih seru(?) ini BL kok tenang aja^^ Gomawo reviewnya, ini udah lanjut :D

**lyandaariezz**: di chap ini udah banyak banget loh yang dijelasin, udah ngerti belum?^^ Gomawo reviewnya, ini udah dilanjut kok :D

**SilverBling**: ini udah lanjut loh~ aku juga suka cat hyuk xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**chii**: sudah lanjut~^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang nge**review**, **follow**, sama **readers** ya :D mian kalau mengecewakan. CLA usahain chap berikut-berikutnya lebih bagus^^

See u~


	3. Chapter 3

"_Prr... Mau tinggal dimana meow...? Hiks" _

_._

"_Eum... kau... kabur?"_

_._

"_Hmm? Jadi ini Seoul? Tahun 2010?"_

_._

"_Aku Choi Youngwoon! Bukan Choi Seunghyun!"_

_._

"_Baiklah, sekarang begini saja. Kau cukup memanggilku Kangin, dan aku akan memanggilmu Donghae atau Hae. Jadi, kau mau apa? Apa yang sedang kau butuhkan?"_

"_Tinggal. Bolehkah? Tinggal bersamamu?"_

_Kangin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan kepada menunduk dan mata yang melirik ke segala arah. Sudah jelas kelihatan, ia sangat ragu, dan mungkin saja sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan permintaan Donghae. Tapi bukankah Donghae adalah sahabat kakeknya? Aneh memang, tapi bukankah sesuatu boleh dicoba? Mungkin saja permintaannya masih bisa ditoleransi._

"_Hmm, baiklah. Tapi satu syarat! Ubah penampilanmu!"_

.

.

.

.

**Unexpected Life**

_Author:_

**CLA**

_Rated:_

**T**

_Genre:_

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst, Friendship, etc**

_Disclaimer:_

**seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

**cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA**

_Cast:_

**Super Junior**

**Shim Changmin**

**Xiah Junsu**

**Choi Seunghyun (T. O. P)**

**Possible for another cast**

_Warning:_

**AU, OOC, BL, Death Chara, EYD, Typos, No Edit!, Impossible things, Alur dipercepat, etc**

.

.

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA. Maaf kalau sangat membosankan**

.

.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Seorang namja tampan berambut brunette keluar dari balik pintu kaca salon. Ia menyentuh-nyentuh poni-nya, meniup-niupnya seperti anak kecil. Namja yang menunggunya di luar sedari tadi, geleng-geleng kepala dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hae! Kau mengganggu jalan tau! Cepat minggir sebelum satpam yang menendangmu!"

Donghae, namja brunette itu, memasang wajah cemberut, membuat orang di sebelahnya terkikik geli. Ditempelengnya kepala Donghae, membuat sang pemilik kepala mengerang protes. Sementara namja itu, Kangin, terlihat santai saja, malahan meneladahkan telapak tangannya, seakan meminta sesuatu kepada Donghae.

"Kembaliannya!"

Donghae merogoh saku-nya, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas dan memberikannya kepada Kangin. Kangin menghitung jumlah uang itu sebentar, lalu memasukkannya ke kantung celananya.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah memberikanku sepeser uang? Pelit!" gerutu Donghae. Kangin menjitak kepalanya, membuat sang pemilik protes.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dasar tak tau diuntung! Sudah tinggal dan hidup gratis! Beli ini-itu kubayari, masih minta uang lagi!" protes Kangin. Donghae menyengir lebar.

"Hehe. Aku kan cuma bercanda, jangan begitu dong! Lagian kau sendiri yang tidak membiarkanku bekerja!"

"Kerja katamu? Kau bahkan baru beradaptasi dengan tempat ini setahun! Apalagi saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu... hiiii... sudah ah, jangan diingat-ingat." ujar Kangin, dengan isyarat pura-pura jijik. Donghae pun, pura-pura memelototinya. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Ayo! Jalan! Aku lapar!" ajak Donghae. Kangin menatap Donghae dengan horor. Donghae yang melihatnya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Begini-begini juga, dia masih tau diri. Apalagi, mereka baru selesai makan malam sebelum Donghae memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya yang menurutnya sudah kepanjangan.

"Eum... makan di rumah juga tidak apa-apa sih. Aku lapar lagi." lanjut Donghae. Kangin geleng-geleng kepala, lalu merangkul pundak Donghae.

"Ya sudah! Tapi kau masak sendiri ya! Tadi pagi aku sudah." ucapnya. Senyum lebar Donghae mendadak menjadi datar.

"Huwaaaa! Aku malaaaasssss!"

~Unexpected Life~

Seorang namja manis bersurai kecoklatan berjalan menelusuri jalanan, sambil membawa sebuah tas tenteng, yang cukup besar dan dapat terbilang berat. Ia kemudian terhenti sebentar, mengeluarkan dompetnya, menghitung berapa banyak jumlah uang yang tersisa untuk hidupnya.

Ia menutup dompetnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantung dengan raut kecewa. Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali ia dapat bertahan hidup hanya dengan uang yang tersisa untuk uang makan malam itu.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, sambil memegangi kalungnya, lalu tak lama kemudian ia memegangi perutnya sambil meringis. Mau tak mau, ia kembali menghentikkan perjalanannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Sambil terus memegang tas-nya, ia duduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Sebelah tangannya, memegang kalung yang menggantung di lehernya, memastikan kalung itu masih ada.

"Kenapa penyakit manusia yang ini menyebalkan sekali... Mimi..." gumamnya tertahan. Ia lalu memukul-mukul perutnya, berharap rasa sakitnya hilang, meskipun tak ada gunanya.

Lee Hyukjae, namja itu, tetap tak mengubah posisinya. Tak tau kalau dia sebenarnya mengganggu jalan. Terbukti dari tak sedikit orang yang menatapnya kesal karena nyaris tersandung.

DUAK

"Auw!"

"Huwaaaa!"

Ah...

Benarkan?

Kali ini, ada orang teledor yang benar-benar tersandung.

Kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan tubuh Hyukjae, pasti anak itu sudah jatuh meringkuk.

"Argh... YA! Kangin! Kenapa kau malah menolongnya? Aku jadi jatuh tau! perutku sakit nih!" protes namja itu, yang masih mencoba berdiri dari serangan(?) lutut Hyukjae kepada perutnya. Hyukjae sendiri, masih memejamkan matanya, takut-takut ia menjumpai ajal. Berlebihan memang.

"Memang sudah seharusnya aku menolongnya Hae. Tubuh sepertinya, ditiup angin mungkin bisa terbang." jawab Kangin, melambangkan betapa ringan dan kecilnya tubuh Hyukjae, dibandingkan mereka berdua.

"Hei! Kau belum mati kan? Buka matamu!" perintah Kangin, yang sebenarnya berniat untuk menanyakan keadaan Hyukjae.

"Kau menanyakan keadaan orang seperti memalak orang saja! Lihat! Orang itu sampai agak gemetaran karena takut denganmu!" jujur Donghae, membuat Kangin cemberut.

Hyukjae sendiri, mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Betapa kagetnya ia, begitu melihat wajah seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ah maaf. Sepertinya ia lebih takut melihat fakta bahwa namja dihadapannya ini sangatlah familiar dengan... _master..._.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, atau perasaan saja ya?" gumam Donghae, yang tanpa disadari dirinya, sedikit menyeringai. Hyukjae yang masih dapat mendengar jelas apa yang Donghae gumamkan, menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang tak begitu terlihat. Dalam hati, ia memohon orang di hadapannya ini bukanlah _master_-nya.

"Hae! Wajahmu terlalu dekat! Kau terlihat seperti ingin memperkosa-nya saja. Dia juga takut tuh melihatmu!" ledek Kangin, sekalian mengingatkan Donghae. Jujur, ia sendiri juga malu melihat posisi Hyukjae dan Donghae yang terlampau dekat.

Donghae, langsung tersentak dan memundurkan tubuhnya lalu meminta maaf kepada Hyukjae, meskipun namja manis itu tetap saja tidak bergeming. Donghae sendiri juga baru menyadari kalau ia semakin mendekat kepada Hyukjae barusan, dengan wajah yang tinggal berjarak 5 cm, dan juga kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan di sisi kiri dan kanan lutut Hyukjae seolah memerangkapnya. Oke, ia akui ia terlihat seakan ingin memperkosa namja manis dihadapannya.

"E-eh, mianhae. Aduh, kau jadi ketakutan begini. Kita kenalan saja yuk! Dia Kangin, aku Donghae!" ujar Donghae, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kalau saja suasana tidak _awkward_ begini, Kangin dipastikan akan tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae sekarang.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan biasa saja, meskipun di hatinya, timbul berjuta pertanyaan. Donghae? Dan sifatnya berbeda? Berarti bukan _master_-nya kan? Mencoba berkenalan mungkin tak apa?

"L-Lee Hyukjae..."

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu menatap Kangin yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok, meminta bantuan. Kangin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Err... kau pasti takut ya? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ngapa-ngapain kok, bener! Ehm... kau kenapa? Tas apa itu?" tanya Donghae lagi, mencari topik pembicaraan. Hyukjae memeluk tas-nya erat.

"T-tas Hyukkie. Hy-Hyukkie mau mencari tempat tinggal."

"Wae?"

"T-tempat tinggal Hyukkie sama Mimi sudah diambil... Hyukkie tidak punya tempat tinggal..."

"Lalu dimana si 'Mimi' itu?"

"E-eh...? Sudah... meninggal... 2 bulan la...lu... hiks... hiks..."

Donghae benar-benar panik sekarang.

Maksud hati meminta maaf, malah jadinya menangisi anak orang. Dia takut di cap menjadi penjahat disini.

Donghae menatap Kangin dengan penuh kepanikan. Kangin yang melihatnya, pura-pura tak peduli. Sampai pandangan Donghae begitu memelas, akhirnya Kangin pun luluh. Ia menghela nafas, lalu kemudian berkata.

"Ajak saja dia ke rumah."

Donghae mengangguk mantap, lalu membantu Hyukjae untuk berdiri. Ia juga membantu Hyukjae mengangkat tas-nya, tak lupa ia menarik tangan Hyukjae, untuk mengikutinya bersama Kangin. Hyukjae sendiri, tetap diam mengikuti apa yang Donghae lakukan. Sejujurnya, ia masih agak takut dengan sosok yang sedang menariknya ini. Susah payah ia pendam rasa takut itu, ternyata tetap tak ada gunanya. Lagipula, apa benar orang ini bukanlah _master_-nya?

"Taraaaaa! Kita sampai! Ayo duduk disini!" seru Donghae dengan girangnya, begitu sudah sampai di rumah Kangin. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak terduga. Sepertinya ia mulai yakin, orang di hadapannya ini bukanlah _master_-nya.

"Hei! Kenapa bengong begitu! Ayo duduk! Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae, menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Hyukjae yang masih agak kaget, mengangguk, menandakan ia belum makan. Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke ruang makan, lalu mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Dengan riangnya, ia membuat mengacak-ngacak isi dapur, dan membuatkan makanan. Kangin sendiri, geleng-geleng kepala dan memilih untuk menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

Cukup lama Donghae mengutak-ngatik dapur, sampai-sampai entah sudah berapa kali Kangin menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi di hadapannya. Hyukjae sendiri, lebih memilih memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang sibuk, dan tanpa sadar senyum-senyum sendiri. Benar. Sosok Donghae sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan _master_-nya. Ekspresi Donghae yang serius namun sering menampilkan senyum bahagia yang membuktikannya.

"Maaf kalau rasanya mungkin agak aneh. Entah mengapa aku malah membuat _waffle_ stroberi. Eum... kalau tidak suka boleh tukar denganku. Atau mungkin nanti aku pesan-antar saja." ucap Donghae, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hyukjae terdiam, melihat _waffle_ stroberi yang disuguhkan di depan matanya. Ia bertanya dalam hati, apakah Donghae kebetulan, atau memang tau makanan yang disukainya? Tapi- Ah sudahlah! Mungkin Donghae memang kebetulan membuatkannya stroberi.

"Hyukkie suka stroberi. Terima kasih." ucapnya, lalu memotong sebagian kecil dari _waffle_ itu. Ia memandangi potongan _waffle_ itu sebentar, lalu mencobanya. Donghae yang memakan _waffle_ vanilla miliknya, menghentikkan kegiatannya, menatap Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Enak!" seru Hyukjae girang, lalu kembali memotong _waffle_ itu dan memakannya. Donghae tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengekspresikan kesenangannya. Ia berlari ke ruang tamu, lalu segera memeluk Kangin dari belakang, membuat namja yang sedang menonton televisi itu terlonjak kaget sekaligus merasa terbeban dengan tubuh Donghae. Apalagi, namja brunette itu memeluknya sambil berjingkrakan. Seperti bocah saja.

"Tuh kan! Apa kubilang! Aku bisa membuatkan orang-orang _waffle_! _Waffle_ buatanku enak! Kau saja yang lidahnya aneh!" ledek Donghae. Kangin menghempaskan pelukan Donghae yang menyesakkan itu, lalu mengambil remote televisi dan mengangkatnya seakan ingin melemparkannya kepada Donghae. Donghae langsung kembali berlari ke dapur dengan girangnya.

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memandang Donghae sambil makan, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tak pernah ia bayangkan jika saja sifat _master_-nya seperti ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi, sejak tadi Donghae memakan _waffle_ buatannya sendiri dengan penuh senyum akan kebahagiaan. Manis~

"Eh iya. Seharusnya aku menanyakan ini daritadi. Kau mau tinggal disini?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae terdiam, lalu melirik-lirik Kangin yang sedang asik menonton televisi. Donghae yang melihatnya, tertawa. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja manis itu.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak galak kok. Justru dia senang karena memiliki sahabat baru!" jelas Donghae, sementara Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Tapi benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyukjae ragu. Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Tenang saja! Tidak apa-apa!"

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Ehm... Boleh saja, jika tidak keberatan."

Hyukjae tersentak, begitu Donghae tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Terima kasih! Akhirnya aku ada teman baru! Nanti kau bantu aku mencoba masakanku ya!" serunya. Hyukjae tersenyum mengangguk...

"Eum!"

... tak tau Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja kembali menampilkan sedikit seringaian, entah mengapa itu.

~Unexpected Life~

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu hampir satu tahun. Baik Hyukjae, Kangin, maupun Donghae, selalu akur. Entah bagaimana caranya, tak pernah ada yang namanya pertengkaran dalam hidup mereka. Keributan mungkin banyak, namun sampai 'perang dingin', hal seperti itu tak pernah terjadi. Yang ada, Hyukjae dan Donghae malah...

Jadian

Sungguh, Kangin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat mengetahui fakta itu dulu. apalagi dengan santainya, mereka menyengir lebar sambil berpegangan tangan.

Kangin mengelus-ngelus dadanya agar sabar, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dua makhluk yang Kangin kira alien itu benar-benar mengerikan dan memalukan. Tingkah laku mereka yang seperti anak-anak bila bertemu, namun terkadang dapat dewasa itu membuat Kangin benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lihatlah betapa banyak orang yang menatap Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sedang berlarian mengelilingi air mancur taman dan berkali-kali menginjak bunga-bunga yang sudah capek-capek dirawat dan diurusi oleh tukang kebun dengan penuh kesabaran. Dan jangan lupakan apa yang membuat mereka kejar-kejaran seperti ini.

Sebungkus keripik kentang.

Ini gila. Kangin tak habis pikir, apakah mereka berdua adalah manusia idiot atau terlewat polos. Tak bisakah mereka membeli lagi yang baru, agar adil sehingga mereka masing-masing memiliki satu?

"Huwaaaaa!"

Donghae dan Kangin, serta beberapa orang di sekitar mereka langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara begitu mendengar adanya pekikan seseorang. Donghae langsung menghampiri Hyukjae yang ternyata terjatuh. Begitu pula dengan Kangin.

"Hyukkie kau tidak apa-apa?!" pekik Donghae dan Kangin berbarengan. Hyukjae sedikit meringis sambil menutupi lukanya. Tak heran, ia jatuh dan malah berpegangan dengan bunga mawar. Bodoh.

"Tanganku..."

"Tanganmu kenapa!?" tanya Donghae yang tak sabaran, malah membuka telapak tangan Hyukjae yang sengaja dikatupkannya. Donghae terpaku begitu ia melihat...

Darah

Suatu hal yang sangat di bencinya.

Entah mengapa, Donghae sangatlah membenci melihat darah dalam bentuk nyata, bukan di film-film. Ia merasa ada yang sangat aneh setiap melihat cairan berwarna merah itu. Pernah sekali ia melihat Kangin yang tergores hingga berdarah, dan dalam satu hari penuh itu, ia merasakan haus yang aneh dan teramat sangat. Benar-benar aneh, karena ia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah galon air mineral waktu itu.

Dan satu lagi.

Donghae menghindari malam.

Namja brunette itu selalu menghindari malam, terutama malam purnama. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa, namun ia sangat tidak menyukai langit malam. Kecuali hanya untuk ke salon waktu itu, atau saat ia pertama kalinya 'mengenal' Seoul, ia tak pernah keluar rumah malam-malam, ataupun melihat langit malam. Tak jarang juga ia berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kalau hari sudah gelap.

"K-kenapa harus darah?" gumam Donghae. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae setelah berkata 'Mianhae', lalu menepuk pundak Kangin untuk mengurusi-nya.

"Aku pulang duluan."

Kangin mengangguk, lalu mengurusi Hyukjae. Ia sudah tau kalau Donghae sangat membenci darah. Dan dia pun pernah melihat tingkah aneh Donghae setiap kali namja brunette itu melihat darah. Atau mungkin saat purnama tahun lalu. Donghae membuatnya benar-benar panik setengah mati. Bagaimana namja brunette itu membius dirinya sendiri agar tak terbangun malam purnama itu. Dasar aneh.

Hyukjae yang juga tau apa yang dibenci Donghae, memakluminya saja. Tanpa rasa curiga apapun di dalamnya...

~Unexpected Life~

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, atas suruhan Kangin. Namja manis itu bersusah payah mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, berkat 3 botol air minum besar yang dipeluknya.

Demi Donghae.

Ya, semuanya demi Donghae. Sejak pulang bersama Kangin, mereka berkali-kali memanggil Donghae yang mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, dan yang terus Donghae ucapkan hanyalah satu kata.

Haus.

Kangin bukan pertama kalinya mengalami ini. Ia pernah mengalaminya tahun sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia tak terlalu memusingkannya. Setidaknya, turuti saja apa yang Donghae mau. Air. Mungkin.

"Hae, buka pintu-nya, aku membawakan minum."

"..."

"Kau juga belum makan Hae-ah."

"Ta... ruh... di dep...an... saja..." jawabnya. Suaranya agak aneh, terlebih lagi nafasnya. Terlalu aneh. Namun Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya. Mungkin saja Donghae ada trauma dengan darah dan hal-hal lainnya.

"Eum.. kalau begitu aku bawakan makanan ya? Aku taruh di depan sekalian." ucap Hyukjae, lalu segera turun ke dapur, dan mengambilkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kangin untuk namja brunette itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Hyukjae kembali dan menaruh makanan di depan pintu kamar-nya, tak lupa untuk memberitahukannya juga kepada Donghae.

Begitu Hyukjae sudah turun, Donghae membuka pintu-nya dan mengambil makanan dan minuman itu. Dirinya yang sekarang terlihat bagai cacing kepanasan itu, menatap makanan yang dibawa Hyukjae tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Padahal jelas, itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Donghae mengecap makanan itu, mencoba untuk memakannya seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia butuh asupan energi. Dan yah... sepertinya agak sulit bagi-nya.

Makanan itu terasa hambar di lidahnya. Hampir saja ia muntah, kalau saja ia tidak ingat sayang makanan. Ia terus memaksakan diri untuk memakan makanan itu, hingga habis tak bersisa. Bagaimanapun juga, Kangin dan Hyukjae sudah susah payah membuatkannya. Tak mungkin ia sia-siakan.

Donghae meminum air pemberian Hyukjae, namun yang ia malah semakin merasakan rasa haus yang begitu hebat. Ia lalu membaringkan diri di kasur, mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Ia harap, tidur dapat membuat-nya kembali normal. Dan untuk tidur, rasanya sulit sekali. Rasa haus yang menyiksa dirinya membuat Donghae ingin sekali menyakar tenggorokannya, atau mungkin menyayat nadi-nya. Tapi Donghae masih sayang nyawa.

Dalam percobaannya untuk tidur itu, ia menangis dalam diam. Entah mengapa, firasat-nya memburuk. Namun, ia mati-matian menepis rasa itu menjauh.

Ia hanya bisa berharap, esok hari-nya semua kembali seperti semula.

~Unexpected Life~

Hyukjae terduduk di kasurnya sambil menatap sang rembulan. Ia lalu menoleh menatap jam, dan kembali menatap sang penguasa malam.

"Jam 12 eh?"

Ia kemudian beranjak, dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka –ia tak berniat untuk menutupnya sebelum tertidur-, lalu menoleh ke kiri-kanan.

Aman.

Harusnya seperti itu. Dapat dipastikan Donghae sudah tertidur, begitu pula dengan Kangin. Ia tak perlu merasa khawatir sekarang.

Bohong.

Bohong sebenarnya jika ia bilang ia tak perlu khawatir. Ia sangat khawatir malah. Terlebih terhadap Donghae. Ia merasa Donghae seperti... ah lupakan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Semoga saja tak ada yang melihat-nya." ucapnya, lalu mulai meraih kalung-nya, dan melepaskannya. Mengembalikannya kepada wujudnya semula.

Hyukjae melepas kalungnya bukannya tanpa tujuan. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya untuk menjilat bekas luka-nya yang mudah tergapai, lalu setelahnya mengusap-ngusapnya dengan ekor-nya. Rasanya sangatlah aneh. Dan jujur saja, ini pertama kali-nya ia kembali terluka. Seingatnya, luka fisik seperti ini pernah di dapatnya saat masih hidup bersama Zhoumi dulu, itupun Zhoumi seperti melihat orang sekarat di depannya. Benar-benar panik.

"Prr... Mimi..." ucapnya, seakan sangat merindukan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sendiri sebagai hyung-nya itu. Ia kemudian memasang kembali kalungnya, begitu merasa nyaman dengan luka baru-nya yang sudah ia elus dengan ekor-nya.

Dan tak tahu kalau jelas ada sesosok makhluk yang mengintainya dari sudut pintu kamar. Sosok itu kemudian berbalik, dan meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae.

"Ternyata benar. _Found you my cute naughty little cat~_"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Emm... CLA lagi ga tau mau nulis apa, yang jelas CLA fokusin ke beberapa inti ceritanya aja, jadi jangan heran kalo banyak yang di skip oke? Nanti jadinya kepanjangan ._.v

Yang bingung maap, pasti CLA jelasin di belakang-belakang. Masih LAHACIAAAA#plak

**Guest**: ketemu dong pasti :D Udah dilanjut nih, gomawo reviewnya^^

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: secara garis besar(?) bener, dan masalah hae nyari hyuk itu pasti bisa :D Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**AnieJOY'ERS**: ini udah ketemu :D Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Arum Junnie**: kematian Zhoumi tak diketahui#plak# nggak kok, nanti di chapter depan-mungkin- ada penjelasannya^^ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**myfishychovy**: bingung ya? Nanti CLA jelasin oke :D Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**lyndaariezz**: sama spencer, iya lupa ._.v Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Ryu**: hmm... nggak hilang ingatan sih ._.v Gomawo reviewnya^^

**fitri jewel hyukkie**: emang sengaja dibikin bingung chingu~ Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**nurul. p. putri**: Iya bisa hidup normal^^ Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Arit291**: O ya? CLA baru tau tentang rooftop abis baca review chingu~ Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewya^^

**LonelyKim**: bawa pulang aja, palingan chingu diburu Hae #eh# Itu ada tanggal Hyukkie kaburnya loh^^ Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**dekdes**: mian kalau bingung~ CLA jelasinnya perlahan oke? Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Rilianda Abelira**: kalau panjang-panjang takutnya readers mabok haha :D Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**SilverBling**: nah loh. Bingung kan? Haha. Gomawo udah review~^^

**shizu indah**: udah lanjut chingu, Gomawo reviewnya^^

Thanks bagi yang nge**review**, **favorite**, **follow**, sama **readers** ya :D mian kalau mengecewakan. CLA usahain chap berikut-berikutnya lebih bagus^^

See u~


	4. Chapter 4

_Hyukjae melepas kalungnya bukannya tanpa tujuan. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya untuk menjilat bekas luka-nya yang mudah tergapai, lalu setelahnya mengusap-ngusapnya dengan ekor-nya. Rasanya sangatlah aneh. Dan jujur saja, ini pertama kali-nya ia kembali terluka. Seingatnya, luka fisik seperti ini pernah di dapatnya saat masih hidup bersama Zhoumi dulu, itupun Zhoumi seperti melihat orang sekarat di depannya. Benar-benar panik._

"_Prr... Mimi..." ucapnya, seakan sangat merindukan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sendiri sebagai hyung-nya itu. Ia kemudian memasang kembali kalungnya, begitu merasa nyaman dengan luka baru-nya yang sudah ia elus dengan ekor-nya._

_Dan tak tahu kalau jelas ada sesosok makhluk yang mengintainya dari sudut pintu kamar. Sosok itu kemudian berbalik, dan meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae._

"_Ternyata benar. Found you my cute naughty little cat~"_

.

.

.

.

**Unexpected Life**

_Author:_

**CLA**

_Rated:_

**T**

_Genre:_

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst, Friendship, etc**

_Disclaimer:_

**seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

**cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA**

_Cast:_

**Super Junior**

**Shim Changmin**

**Xiah Junsu**

**Choi Seunghyun (T. O. P)**

**Possible for another cast**

_Warning:_

**AU, OOC, BL, Death Chara, EYD, Typos, No Edit!, Impossible things, Alur dipercepat, etc**

.

.

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA. Maaf kalau sangat membosankan**

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Luas.

Tak terbatas.

Tempat apakah ini?

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Helo? Ada orang disana? Bisa nyalakan lampunya? Gelap sekali disini!" teriak Donghae, memanggil siapapun yang ada disana selain dirinya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pantulan suaranya.

Donghae menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun tanpa tujuan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menelusuri tempat gelap tak berujung ini, namun entah kenapa, kakinya tak juga lelah. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, biarpun tempat itu gelap, Donghae masih dapat melihat tubuhnya sendiri dengan sangat jelas. Tubuhnya seolah bersinar di tengah kegelapan itu.

"Helo? Ada orang disana?" panggilnya lagi. Jujur saja, tempat segelap ini, mungkin bukan hanya ia saja yang terbesit rasa ketakutan. Siapapun pasti merasakannya.

"Helo? Ada orang di- Eh? Cermin? Siapa yang menaruh cermin besar di tempat seperti ini?"

Penasaran, Donghae menghampiri cermin sebesar dirinya itu.

Hanya cermin biasa.

Ya, cermin biasa. Donghae menyimpulkan itu semua. Cermin itu merefleksi setiap gerakan dirinya. Ia terus menatap cermin itu, berharap adanya petunjuk agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat gelap itu seperti di film-film yang sering ia tonton.

Donghae melangkah mundur kaget, begitu refleksi dirinya melambaikan tangan kepadanya, tersenyum manis, namun terkesan sadis. Refleksi dirinya membuka mata, menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah, juga mulutnya yang dihiasi dua taring runcing di sisi kiri kanannya. Donghae menatap cermin itu takut, lalu meraba bibirnya.

Tidak ada taring disitu.

Lantas siapa dirinya yang dicermin itu?

"Ah... kau pasti belum mengenaliku." ucap refleksinya. "Namaku Aiden. Sayang sekali kita baru berkenalan sekarang Donghae-ah."

"S-siapa kau? Kenapa kau dan aku-"

"Bukankah tadi aku baru menyebutkan namaku? Aku Aiden. Kau tidak perlu tau lebih lanjut siapa aku, atau mengapa kita mirip. Ah tidak, rupa kita sama." ucapnya, terkikik. Donghae semakin ngeri, begitu Aiden perlahan keluar dari cermin itu. Ia ingin melangkah mundur, namun tak bisa, seakan ada yang mengunci seluruh pergerakannya.

"Yang jelas, kita adalah makhluk yang berbeda. Ah iya, sebentar lagi bulan purnama huh?" ucapnya sekedar basa-basi. Belum sempat Donghae menanggapinya, Aiden terlebih dahulu mendorong Donghae dan mencengkeram lehernya, membuatnya terjatuh.

"U-ukh!"

Aiden menyeringai, melihat Donghae yang sedang menderita dibawahnya. Jari-jari kirinya, ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajah Donghae perlahan.

"Kasihan sekali..." ucapnya, pura-pura mengiba. "Perjuanganmu sangat percuma. Toh saat malam purnama nanti, jiwamu akan benar-benar lenyap tak berbekas dari bumi ini."

"Dan kabar baiknya, akulah yang akan menggantikan dirimu. Lihatlah betapa baiknya diriku." lanjutnya dramatis. Dieratkannya cekikan di leher Donghae.

"Dan sepertinya, kucingku tersayang akan embali kepadaku. Ah~ betapa mudahnya hidupku." ujarnya memanas-manasi.

"Si... al... Ukh!"

Aiden menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, begitu pula dengan jarinya.

"Tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu sayang, lebih baik kau menggunakannya untuk bernafas." ujarnya sok bijak.

"Dan sepertinya sudah waktunya bersenang-senang~"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, begitu salah satu tangannya ditahan, dan Aiden sudah siap untuk menancapkan kukunya di nadi-nya kapan saja.

"Ja-jangan! JANGANNNN!"

.

.

.

.

BRUK

.

.

.

.

"Auw!"

Donghae meringis, begitu kepalanya mendarat terlebih dahulu di lantai kayu kamarnya. Ia lalu terduduk, sambil mengusap dahi-nya, berharap semoga saja tidak benjol. Ia mendesah lega, begitu tau kalau ia ternyata bermimpi, dan juga sakit yang di deranya kemarin telah hilang.

"Mimpi buruk yang aneh dan mengerikan. Apaan itu? Aiden? Jiwa? Bulan purnama? Kucing? Memangnya aku agen pencarian binatang hilang?" ocehnya.

"Dan apa itu? Kenapa sebelumnya ada Hyukkie berkostum kucing? Haduh, otakmu mulai kacau Hae!" ocehnya pada dirnya sendiri, seperti orang gila.

"Jam berapa ini? Aku lapar." ucapnya, begitu melihat tempat makan kosong bekasnya kemarin. Ia mengambil seluruhnya, lalu turun ke dapur. Disana, masih ada Kangin dan Hyukjae yang sedang memasak. Itu berarti sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh kurang.

"Pagi semuaaaaaa~" sapa-nya girang. Baik Hyukjae maupun Kangin, menoleh kearahnya khawatir tanpa menjawab sapaannya sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kangin.

"Sudah sangat baik! Eum... Yang kemarin tidak usah dipikirkan. Sudah masak lagi sana! Aku lapar! Yang banyak ya!" suruh Donghae, berusaha mengalihkan kejadian kemarin. Kangin yang tidak terima, melemparnya dengan sendok. Beruntung tidak kena kepala Donghae. Hyukjae terkikik geli.

"Karena sudah melemparku dengan sendok, hari ini traktir kami makan!" putus Donghae seenaknya. Hyukjae mengernyit bingung.

"2 hari yang lalu Kangin-hyung bilang dia akan menginap di rumah temannya untuk pekerjaan hari ini. Kau lupa?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menepuk keningnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa! Hah, kalau begitu, aku dan Hyukkie kencan oke?"

Kangin mengangguk. "Tentu saja oke! Tapi akan kupastikan Hyukkie yang memegang uangku. Kalau kau yang pegang aku bisa bangkrut." ucapnya santai, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. Cengiran Donghae mendadak hilang entah kemana.

"Hae," panggil Hyukjae.

"Hm?"

"Tukar posisi yuk!"

"Wae?"

"Habisnya Hae lebih menggemaskan dari aku sih."

"Tapi kau lemah!" ledek Donghae, tak terima. Ia lalu duduk dengan santainya di kursi meja makan, tak berniat membantu mereka. Kali ini senyum lebar Hyukjae yang menghilang. Perkataan Donghae barusan itu... Dalem. Banget.

Kalau saja Kangin tak tau keadaan, bisa dipastikan ia sudah menyemburkan tawa dashyat karena pertarungan tidak penting –tapi lucu– Donghae dan Hyukjae. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, ia khawatir kalau melepas tawa, makanan yang ia masak tersembur 'hujan' semua.

"Hei! Aku sudah selesai! Cepat makan, aku mau kerja!" panggil Kangin.

"Nde~"

~Unexpected Life~

"Hae~ Ada monyet~"

"Hm."

"Bawa pulang yuk!"

Donghae menautkan alisnya, menatap Hyukjae bingung. Hyukjae balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Mana bisa dibawa pulang? Yang ada kita malah masuk pengadilan."

Hyujae mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu langsung tertawa setelahnya. Reflek, ia memukul lengan Donghae dengan tenaga yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Donghae meringis.

"Hehe, mianhae. Habisnya lucu sih! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" bilangnya.

"Aku juga bercanda." balas Donghae, membuat Hyukjae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena ternyata Donghae juga sedang bercanda.

"Ah ada ikan!" pekik Donghae, melihat akuarium besar di depannya. Namja itu langsung berlarian menghampiri akuarium seperti anak kecil, tak lupa untuk menyeret Hyukjae bersamanya.

"Lucu ya!" ucap Donghae, membuat Hyukjae bergidik.

"Itu kan piranha. Apa lucunya... serem." gumam Hyukjae, yang terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Bawa pulang yuk!" ucap namja _brunette_ itu. Hyukjae menusuk-nusuk pinggang Donghae, membuatnya kegelian.

"Bawa pulang sana kalau kau mau dimakan!" candanya.

"Aku nggak bercanda loh." ucap Donghae dengan mimik wajah yang menyiratkan akan keseriusan disana. Senyum Hyukjae memudar.

Melihat senyum Hyukjae yang menghilang, Donghae tertawa. "Aktingku keren kan? Hahaha. Aku juga tau, ikan seperti ini malah bisa membunuh kita." ujarnya. Hyukjae pura-pura ngambek, balik mengerjai Donghae. Namja manis itu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Yah... Dia ngambek. Hyukkie tunggu!"

~Unexpected Life~

Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap satu sama lain dengan keheningan. Tidak tahan dengan suasana aneh yang sedang dilanda mereka sekarang, Hyukjae kembali menyeruput _strawberry mocktail_ yang dipesannya.

Ditinggalkan Kangin di kebun binatang sepertinya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Karena selain harus menumpang taksi, mereka tidak akan tau dimana arah jalan pulang. Dan itu membuat mereka mau tidak mau menghemat pengeluarannya. Tau sendiri harga taksi tak terbilang murah.

Hyukjae melihat, _blueberry mocktail_ Donghae yang terlihat seakan belum tersentuh sedikit pun, sementara _strawberry mocktail_nya sendiri tinggal tersisa seperempat. Ia menatap Donghae, seakan mencari tau apa yang membuat namja _childish_ itu menjadi diam seperti ini. Tidak mungkin karena dia kalah taruhan tadi kan?

"Hae."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa diem-dieman bgini sih?"

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak tau ingin membicarakan apa lagi. Aku lupa." jujurnya. Hyukjae mengangguk menganggapinya.

"Eum... sudah mau jam 3 loh Hae. Katanya kau membenci malam?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk.

"Kita pulang hanya membawa beberapa _souvenir _saja. Aku mau lagi." gerutu Donghae, "Kangin pelit!" lanjutnya. Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Kangin-hyung itu baik loh. Sudah ngasih kita jalan-jalan, hidup kita dibayarin lagi." ucap Hyukjae, mengingatkan. Donghae mengangguk lemah.

"Benar juga sih, tapi... Ah sudahlah! Masa kita kencan ngomongin Kangin sih? Ayo pulang!" ajak Donghae, sambil menghabiskan minumnya, berdiri dan membawa belanjaan mereka. Hyukjae mengangguk.

Donghae dan Hyukjae baru saja hendak berjalan menuju tempat memesan taksi setelah bertanya pada petugas informasi, namun perjalanan mereka terhenti begitu Donghae tiba-tiba saja terdiam, namun masih menggandeng tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran. Ekspresi Donghae seperti menunjukkan seakan dirinya sedang melihat anak kecil yang terjatuh dari wahana bermain hingga berdarah saja.

Hyukjae melihat kearah yang Donghae tuju, ketika tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan histeris seseorang, dan suasana mulai ricuh setelahnya.

Oh _shit_.

Memang ada anak kecil yang baru saja terjatuh dari wahana bermain sampai pelipisnya mengucurkan darah. Terlihat orang-orang mulai mencari tim medis dan membopong anak kecil yang kini pingsan tersebut.

Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae masih saja membatu melihat anak kecil yang kini dibawa entah kemana itu. setelah sosok anak itu menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kerumunan orang, Hyukjae baru teringat.

Donghae membenci darah.

Hyukjae merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Mana bisa dia membiarkan namjachingu-nya sendiri merasaka penderitaan? Baru saja Donghae melihat darah kemarin karena dirinya. Itu saja membuat Donghae menghabiskan hampir tiga perempat galon air minum mereka dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 jam.

Hyukjae segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk menghampiri taksi yang tak jauh dari pandangan mereka. Beruntung Hyukjae sudah dilatih dan terbiasa hidup mandiri.

"Maaf pak, tapi tolong dipercepat. Pacar saya sakit."

"Nde."

~Unexpected Life~

Donghae terduduk di sofa –atas paksaan Hyukjae– dengan mulut ternganga. Nafasnya tak beraturan, dikarenakan rasa haus yang teramat sangat kini melanda dirinya.

Hyukjae kembali membawa gelas berisikan air dan memberikannya kepada Donghae. Entah ini sudah gelas yang keberapa, ia tidak tau. Namja manis itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Donghae, dan terus memperhatikan namjachingu-nya yang sekarang rakus akan air.

TRANG

Suara benturan antara gelas dan meja kaca, cukup meyakinkan Hyukjae kalau isi gelas itu sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Perlu kuambilkan lagi?" Donghae menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Hyukja menatap Donghae prihatin. Bukannya membaik, keadaan namja _brunette_ itu malah terlihat semakin memburuk. Apalagi, sekarang hari baru menjelang malam. Kangin tak ada di rumah. Itu berarti beban Donghae akan semakin bertambah.

Hyukjae tak menyangka dapat melihat keadaan memprihatinkan Donghae secara langsung seperti ini. Hyukjae pun berani bertaruh, Kangin tak pernah melihatnya juga. Kangin pernah bercerita, Donghae selain merasa haus, selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Hyukjae menyeka peluh Donghae yang bercucuran. Ia memperhatikan Donghae yang begitu rapuh, dengan dada yang naik turun, pertanda akan ketidakstabilan nafasnya.

"Tenang Hae, tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan, begitu namja manis itu memeluknya, berharap penderitaan Donghae akan berkurang, sekecil apapun itu presentase-nya.

Deru nafas memburu tak beraturan Donghae, terdengar jelas di telinga kiri Hyukjae. Bahkan namja manis itu juga dapat merasakan terpaan nafas dari Donghae yang membuatnya agak geli.

Perlahan, Hyukjae merasakan Donghae yang kini memeluknya balik. Nafas namja itu juga melambat, membuat Hyukjae yakin bahwa penderitaannya berkurang.

Tunggu.

Hyukjae mulai merasaan kejanggalan yang teramat sangat, begitu nafas Donghae perlahan menghilang, bersamaan dengan jemari Donghae yang mengelus kepalanya begitu lembut.

"Prr..."

Oh _shit_.

Hyukjae terbelalak dan mendorong Donghae, begitu suara kucingnya keluar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memegang telinganya yang membesar dan berbulu, juga memegang bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Ada ekor.

Donghae, mengangkat kalung yang biasa Hyukjae kenakan, tepat di hadapan namja manis itu. Hyukjae semakin panik begitu menyadari kalau kalun yang menggantung di lehernya menghilang.

Hyukjae perlahan mundur, melihat Donghae yang perubahannya mendekati sempurna. Iris matanya yang kini memerah dan taring yang perlahan terlihat jelas, cukup membuktikan Hyukjae kalau namja _brunette_ itu adalah orang yang paling ia takuti seumur hidupnya.

_Master._

Bodoh! Andai saja Hyukjae sadar terlebih dahulu kalau kalungnya dilepas, pasti tak akan seperti ini! Salahkanlah kalung yang membuat Hyukjae bertransformasi tanpa terasa sedikit pun itu.

"Kalung yang bagus Spencer Lee." pujinya, lalu melempar kalung itu sembarang arah. "Oh, maaf. Namamu Lee Hyukjae sekarang. Siapa nama panggilannya? Hyukkie? Nama yang manis. Sangat cocok dengan kucing nakalku ini." lanjutnya menyeringai, perlahan mendekati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terus mundur, hingga akhirnya ia segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk lari, hendak kabur. Namun, gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Dong- Ah, maaf. Aiden Lee. Aiden, dengan cepat menarik tangan Hyukjae, hingga namja berwujud manusia setengah kucing itu jatuh tertelungkup di sofa. Sebelum Hyukjae bertindak, Aiden terlebih dahulu mendudukinya. Ia menyeringai, merasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang gemetar teramat sangat. Di dekatkannya bibirnya, mendekati telinga kucing Hyukjae yang begitu lembut, ditiup-tiupnya membuat Hyukjae bergelinjang geli.

"Lama tak berjumpa kucing manis. Sudah berani kabur keluar eh? _What a naughty cat._"

Hyukjae –atau Spencer– memejamkan matanya erat, saking takutnya. Ia dapat menebak-nebak, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini. setidaknya, makna dari tebakan itu sangatlah akurat.

Aiden tersenyum puas melihat Hyukjae yang begitu tak berdaya. Tentu saja. siapa yang berani terhadap sang raja teragung seperti Aiden? Baginya, Hyukjae hanya salah satu dari sekian juta mainannya, yang jika ia bosan akan ia lenyapkan tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Miris bukan?

BRET

"E-eh?"

Hyukjae membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara benda yang tersobek. Ia menoleh takut-takut, untuk sekedar melihat bagian punggungnya yang mendadak terasa agak dingin. Dan benarkan? Baju bagian belakangnya dirobek secara seksama oleh _master_nya. Matanya menelusuri tubuh _master_nya dari bawah hingga ke atas, meskpun batinnya menjerit dan menolak untuk melihat sosok mengerikan _master_nya. Hyukjae kembali memalingkan wajahnya, begitu melihat sosok _master_-nya tersenyum mengerikan kepadanya.

Ia merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya yang merasa bahwa _master_nya tak pernah lagi mencari keberadaannya. Nyatanya, sosok Aiden ternyata hidup begitu dekat dengannya. Aneh memang, bagaimana bisa Aiden dan Donghae memiliki satu raga yang sama?

Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat apa yang pernah Zhoumi ajarkan kepadanya. Di dunia ini, memang ada yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, psikopat, dan kelainan jiwa lainnya. Mereka nyata. Awalnya, Hyukjae tak percaya itu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia sudah memiliki bukti yang cukup.

"Menyenangkankah menjadi kekasih seorang Lee Donghae? Tapi tetap saja, dimataku kau hanyalah sekedar pelampiasan." ucapnya sekedar basa-basi, yang begitu menusuk hati Hyukjae.

"Kau tau?" Aiden menelusuri jari-jarinya di punggung Hyukjae. "Aku haus." lanjutnya, membuat Hyukjae semakin takut, hingga tak sadar buliran air asin menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Hei! Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya makhluk lain selain Aiden sekarang! Ia sudah sangat mengenali sifat Aiden begitu dalam. Dan Aiden juga bukanlah orang bodoh yang lebih memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya untuk secercah kehidupan.

"Dan sepertinya tubuhmu butuh hiasan." Donghae menancapkan kukunya di kulit punggung putih Hyukjae, lalu menariknya, seakan hendak membelah punggung Hyukjae dengan begitu cepat. Darah merah mengaliri punggung putih halusnya, membuat perpaduan warna yang begitu sepadan dan seakan menjadi lukisan tersendiri di punggungnya.

"ARGHHHH!" jerit Hyukjae tertahan. Ia menarik bantalan sofa yang berada tepat di depannya, mencengkramnya, serta menggigitnya kuat. Air mata yang pada awalnya tertahan, kini mengalir begitu deras. Aiden tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya, serta reaksi yang Hyukjae berikan kepadanya. Ia menjilati darah yang mengalir dari luka yang ia torehkan, membuat Hyukjae mengeratkan gigitannya ada bantal.

Perih. Rasanya sangat perih.

Ini adalah yang pertama, setelah bertahun ia berkelana dan hidup tentram bahagia di dalam lingkungan para manusia. Ia bahkan melupakan betapa menyedihkan dan menyakitkannya kehidupannya dulu. Dan sekarang, ia kembali merasakan derita atas kehidupannya dulu. Ia begitu merutuki dirinya yang lemah dan tak sanggup melawan sosok penguasa para _immortal _di hadapannya.

"Aku masih haus kucingku yang manis. Sepertinya aku butuh lebih banyak darah." ucap Aiden, seakan memberitahukan Hyukjae bahwa dirinya sudah siap untuk melakukan hukuman lebih lanjut. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba menolak apa yang akan Aiden kembali lakukan padanya.

"_No master_... hiks... jangan meow... _please_ meow... sak- UWARGHHH!"

Aiden kembali menorehkan luka dengan perlahan, seakan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk meresapi rasa sakit yang berlipat kali dibanding sebelumnya. Kali ini, jauh lebih panjang dan dalam dari sebelumnya. Mungkin panjangnya sekitar setengah dari punggungnya. Lebih lebar malah. Isak tangis Hyukjae semakin menjadi. Bukan hanya soal luka fisik yang ia dapat, namun juga atas nama luka batin yang secara langsung tak langsung ia peroleh.

Lagi, hal yang sama terulang. Aiden kembali melukainya. Terus dan terus seperti itu. Seperti hendak membunuhnya perlahan.

Membunuhnya perlahan? Kenapa Aiden tak membunuhnya langsung saja sekalian? Setidaknya, itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan luka batin dan juga rasa perih yang Hyukjae dapatkan. Andai saja waktu dulu ia menuruti saran Zhoumi setiap namja jangkung itu ke tempat ibadah. Pasti ia akan merasakan kehidupan yang jauh lebih menenangkan.

Iya. Benar juga.

Semuanya datang tak terlambat. Asal berusaha, pasti membuahkan hasilnya.

Tuhan selalu membantu setiap makhluk yang membutuhkan. Beliau juga selalu menerima siapapun yang berlindung kepadanya. Tiada kata terlambat baginya.

Untuk kali ini, Hyukjae mempercayaiNya. Ia harap, Tuhan menolongnya. Mengembalikan Donghae-nya. Menyelematkannya. Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah harapannya.

"Kau tau? Beruntung si bodoh Lee Donghae itu tak menyadariku. Kalau tidak bisa repot. Aku akan semakin sulit untuk keluar. Ah tapi sebentar lagi malam purnama. Dan itu berarti, tak akan ada lagi Lee Donghae di dunia ini!" ucap Aiden terkekeh. Kembali, ia menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya pada kulit Hyukjae, seakan tak pernah puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat. Hyukjae mengeratkan cengkramannya kepada bantal tak berdosa. Dirinya terus-menerus berharap semuanya akan berakhir, dan siapapun datang menyelamatkannya.

Gigitan dan cengkraman Hyukjae mengendur, begitu merasakan Aiden yang terhenti dan tak melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Selain isak tangis, yang dapat ia dengar sekarang hanyalah erangan _master_-nya. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Nampaknya Tuhan menolong Hyukjae. Hyukjae dapat melihat Aiden yang sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan raut menahan sakit. Seakan ada yang menahan dirinya melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyiksa Hyukjae.

Ringisan Aiden perlahan terhenti, beberapa saat setelah ia mengumpat pada Donghae. Dan setelahnya, mata-nya terbuka. Tidak ada lagi taring. Tidak ada lagi iris mata merah. Yang tersisa hanyalah cairan merah segar yang masih membekas di kuku-nya, juga deru nafas yang perlahan kembali normal.

Donghae kemudian tersadar. Ia melihat Hyukjae menangis. Ia melihat punggung Hyukjae yang hampir habis tercakar. Ia melihat jejak-jejak darah di jemari serta kuku-kukunya. Ia merasakan lidahnya yang seperti mengkonsumsi sesuatu berbau besi. Ia melihat Hyukjae yang berada di bawahnya, beserta wujud aslinya. Ia terkejut tak percaya.

Ekor Hyukjae yang bergoyang dan menyentuh punggung Donghae cukup membuat Donghae tersadar dan memundurkan dirinya. Hyukjae segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di sudut sofa, memeluk bantal dan menggigitnya, serta menatap Donghae takut.

Donghae merasa dirinya seperti bajingan sekarang. Lelaki sialan yang berani mencelakai kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi, namun ia yakin semua ini ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya, dan ialah pemeran antagonisnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke mimpinya semalam. Apakah jangan-jangan ia adalah makhluk bertaring bernama Aiden itu? Seorang vampir tak berperasaan? Kepribadian ganda?

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal. Yah, cukup meyakinkan kalau Hyukjae sangatlah ketakutan sekarang.

Donghae kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Sesuai dugaannya, ada yang janggal. Kalung Hyukjae terpental di lantai. Pantas saja, ia tak melihat apapun yang menggantung di leher Hyukjae.

Donghae mengambil kalung itu dan kembali mendekati Hyukjae berniat memasangkannya, namun reaksi Hyukjae cukup membuat hatinya mencelos.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia yang memulai berarti ialah yang harus mengakhiri. Ia berjuang mati-matian mendekati Hyukjae yang sangat ketakutan, meyakini kucing jantan itu bahwa ia adalah Donghae. Ia adalah kekasihnya. Ia tak akan menyakiti Hyukjae, dan ia menerima Hyukjae apa adanya, sebagai makhluk apapun itu.

Melihat Donghae yang berjuang mati-matian mendekatinya, Hyukjae agak tersentuh. Setidaknya, hatinya agak tenang sekarang. hyukjae pun berjuang utnuk menerima Donghae secepat yang ia bisa, hingga akhirnya, beberapa menit setelahnya Donghae sukses memasangkan kalung tersebut, mengambalikan wujud Hyukjae sebagai manusia dan memeluknya lembut, seakan Hyukjae adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh, dimana saat ia memeluknya erat, akan hancur menjadi debu seketika.

Ia mengusap kepala Hyukjae lembut, membenamkan kepala namja manis itu dalam dada bidangnya, membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya. Donghae tau sakit yang didera Hyukjae sulit untuk diungkapkan kata-kata. Donghae tau kalau tidak sepantasnya, ia memeluk Hyukjae seperti ini, setelah melakukan sesuatu entah apa itu, hingga Hyukjae menjadi seperti ini. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Keadaannya sudah kacau begini saat ia 'membuka mata.'

Donghae mencium pipi dan kening Hyukjae lembut, dan menjilat sisa-sisa air mata disudut mata Hyukjae, saat dirasakannya pundak gemetar namja manis itu perlahan berkurang. Setelah dipastikan Hyukjae tenang, Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dengan penuh rasa sesal dan bersalah. Ia kemudian memutuskan, untuk mengobati luka Hyukjae, sebelum terinfeksi.

"Biar ku obati nde?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Territory:**

Feelnya kurang ya? Mian m(_ _)m

Sebentar lagi FF ini end loh. Kalian mau happy end, atau sad end?

Oh iya, mungkin CLA bakal ngapdet chap berikutnya agak lama, soalnya nilai CLA ada yang rada jelek. Dan pasti CLA gak boleh sering-sering main. Mianhae nde~ CLA akan lebih berusaha belajar demi kalian!

**Arum Junnie**: nggak mungkin ituhhh~ hae sama aiden itu beda~ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Guest**: tauk nih, Hyukkie polos amat. CLA pengen jadi kayak dia #eh#loh# Sip! Ini udah lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: mungkin Hyukkie sengaja memudahkan CLA untuk membuat konflik baru#plak# Kalau Mimi numpang idup, dia cuma jadi lampu taman doang, kan kasihan ;( #alesan luh# Mungkin sepupu kucing itu juga nggak punya pasangan, jadinya orientasinya melenceng#eh# Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya~ :D

**Lyndaariezz**: yup! Semacam itu!^^ Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya~ :D

**bluerissing**: padahal...? Udah lanjut nieh. TBC-nya juga di tempat yang tepat(?) kok. Udah lanjut~~ Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**LonelyKim**: bukan Hae, tapi Aiden xp #sama aja tauk# #beda tauk# Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**sweetyhaehyuk**: bingung kah? Sekarang udah jelas belum~? Udah lanjut loh^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Ryu**: waktu yang sudah berlalu gimana? Kejutan apaan? Kok jadi CLA yang bingung? #plak# Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Lee Eun Jae**: bukan Hae kok, tapi Aiden. Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**nurul. p. putri**: CLA kayaknya nggak ngetik tentang Donghae minum darah O_O Loh, Hae(Aiden) emang vampir kan? Gomawo reviewnya~^^

Thanks bagi yang nge**review**, **favorite**, **follow**, sama **readers** ya :D mian kalau mengecewakan. CLA usahain chap berikut-berikutnya lebih bagus^^

See u~


	5. Chapter 5

"_Namaku Aiden. Sayang sekali kita baru berkenalan sekarang Donghae-ah."_

_._

"_Perjuanganmu sangat percuma. Toh saat malam purnama nanti, jiwamu akan benar-benar lenyap tak berbekas dari bumi ini."_

_._

"_Tenang Hae, tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

_._

"_Kalung yang bagus Spencer Lee. Oh, maaf. Namamu Lee Hyukjae sekarang. Siapa nama panggilannya? Hyukkie? Nama yang manis. Sangat cocok dengan kucing nakalku ini."_

_._

"_Menyenangkankah menjadi kekasih seorang Lee Donghae? Tapi tetap saja, dimataku kau hanyalah sekedar pelampiasan."_

_._

"_Kau tau? Beruntung si bodoh Lee Donghae itu tak menyadariku. Kalau tidak bisa repot. Aku akan semakin sulit untuk keluar. Ah tapi sebentar lagi malam purnama. Dan itu berarti, tak akan ada lagi Lee Donghae di dunia ini!"_

_._

_Donghae mengusap kepala Hyukjae lembut, membenamkan kepala namja manis itu dalam dada bidangnya, membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya. Donghae tau sakit yang didera Hyukjae sulit untuk diungkapkan kata-kata. Donghae tau kalau tidak sepantasnya, ia memeluk Hyukjae seperti ini, setelah melakukan sesuatu entah apa itu, hingga Hyukjae menjadi seperti ini. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Keadaannya sudah kacau begini saat ia 'membuka mata.'_

_Donghae mencium pipi dan kening Hyukjae lembut, dan menjilat sisa-sisa air mata disudut mata Hyukjae, saat dirasakannya pundak gemetar namja manis itu perlahan berkurang. Setelah dipastikan Hyukjae tenang, Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dengan penuh rasa sesal dan bersalah. Ia kemudian memutuskan, untuk mengobati luka Hyukjae, sebelum terinfeksi._

"_Biar ku obati nde?"_

.

.

.

.

**Unexpected Life**

_Author:_

**CLA**

_Rated:_

**T+**

_Genre:_

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst, Friendship, etc**

_Disclaimer:_

**seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

**cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA**

_Cast:_

**Super Junior**

**Shim Changmin**

**Xiah Junsu**

**Choi Seunghyun (T. O. P)**

**Possible for another cast**

_Warning:_

**AU, OOC, BL, Death Chara, EYD, Lautan Typo, No Edit!, Impossible things, Alur dipercepat, etc**

.

.

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA. Maaf kalau sangat membosankan**

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di kasur, tepat di samping Hyukjae. Ia menatap sendu sosok rapuh di sebelahnya, namun tak berani melihat punggung putih halusnya yang kini ternoda. Itu terlalu mengerikan, pikirnya.

Mata Donghae menelusuri setiap inci wajah Hyukjae dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia lalu melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat Hyukjae, meminta ditemani. Bodoh memang, minta ditemani oleh orang yang hampir saja membunuhmu, tapi mau apa lagi? Sepertinya rasa takut dan haus akan perlindungan lebih menguasai namja yang sedang berkeliling alam mimpi itu.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, memandangi langit malam melalui jendela besar tak jauh dari ranjang Hyukjae. Diantara sekian miliar benda yang menghiasi langit malam, pandangannya hanya tertuju terhadap salah satunya.

Bulan.

Donghae tersenyum miris mengingat apa saja yang Hyukjae ceritakan kepadanya. Segalanya. Ya, segalanya tentang apa yang terjadi tadi dan apa yang Hyukjae ketahui tentang _alter-ego_nya. Beruntung Hyukjae dapat dengan cepat menekan rasa takutnya dan tidak trauma, lalu menjadi gila.

Bulan purnama eh?

Donghae berbalik membelakangi langit malam dan berhadapan dengan Hyukjae, lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Meskipun ia dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, pikirannya tak pernah bisa menolak untuk terus mengingat kejadian itu.

Ya, kejadian yang memulai segalanya. Andai saja ia mendengarkan larangan Seunghyun berpuluh tahun lalu, semuanya pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Nampaknya Donghae juga sudah mulai menapaki pulau kapuk. Ia tersenyum memaksa dalam setiap emosi yang melebur satu yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Setetes air mata dibiarkannya mengalir begitu saja.

Sudah saatnya ia menikmati sisa hidupnya.

~Unexpected Life~

Pagi ini Kangin berasa tersesat. Ia seakan masih berada dalam alam mimpi, atau bisa dibilang ia tersesat di dunia paralel. Hanya satu yang membuatnya tidak yakin kalau ia kembali ke rumah yang benar.

Aneh.

Ya, siapapun pasti akan mengucapkan kata yang sama begitu memasuki rumah ini. Lihat saja! Hari masih pagi ketika Kangin kembali ke rumahnya setelah meninggalkan duo Lee sehari. Maksud hati ingin menghadiahkan kue buatan temannya kepada duo rakus Donghae dan Hyukjae, yang ada malah dua makhluk itu menyambutnya dalam keadaan layaknya mayat hidup.

Tidak ada yang menyambutnya heboh seperti biasa, itu sudah pasti. Hari masih pagi, wajar saja.

Tapi dengan duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV? Rasanya tidak mungkin tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangan Kangin dan dengan tidak tau dirinya langsung meminta oleh-oleh gulali pedagang kaki lima yang numpang dilalui Kangin setiap pulang kerja seperti biasanya.

"Aku pulang!"

Lagi-lagi Kangin melontarkan kalimat itu, masih dalam pendiriannya menguji kedua makhluk yang jiwanya sedang terpisah dengan raganya di sofa sana. Dan tetap saja, tak ada sahutan.

Kangin melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae ngeri. Sepasang kekasih itu menatap layar TV dengan tatapan hampa, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya serta mata membengkak, dan juga jangan lupakan wajah pucat mereka. Kangin takut saat dirinya menepuk pundak kedua namja di depannya, tiba-tiba mereka adalah zombie, seperti di film _'Residen Evil'_ yang baru ia tonton kemarin di rumah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook? Sepertinya familiar?

Benar sekali.

Ryeowook adalah orang pertama yang berbaik hati kepada Lee Donghae versi 1930-an dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai keturunan pemburu alias _hunter_. Dia teman Kangin, ada masalah? Kalian masih mengingatnya?

Kangin menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae dari belakang, sekalian melewati kedua namja itu utnuk mencapai dapur. Ia terheran dengan posisi duduk Hyukjae yang... _Well_, aneh.

Biasanya namja manis nan menggemaskan itu akan bersandar di sofa dengan kepala yang tersandar di pundak Donghae, membuat Kangin _illfeel_ karena belum mendapat pasangan. Namun kali ini, punggung Hyukjae berjarak lebih dari 10 cm dengan sofa, dan tak bersandar di pundak Donghae. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Nampaknya tidak karena Donghae masih menggenggam erat tangan namja manis itu, seakan takut ditinggal.

"Hei! Aku membawa kue fondant kesukaan kalian!" panggil Kangin, sekali lagi. Dia memutuskan, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Jika mereka masih tidak menjawab, ia akan segera mandi dan berangkat kerja lagi saja.

"Hai Kangin. Sudah pulang rupanya." sapa Donghae dengan nada _lifeless_. Kangin bergidik begitu Donghae menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Entah mengapa dalam imajinasinya, itu terkesan horor. Ia sedikit menyesal memanggil Donghae dan Hyukjae tadi.

"Eum... makan?" tawar Kangin, yang mengetahui pasti Donghae dan Hyukjae belum makan. Donghae mengangguk, berdiri dan menarik Hyukjae bersamanya. Dimatikannya televisi yang sedang menyiarkan hal-hal abstrak di depannya, yang entah mengapa masih sanggup mereka pandangi sejak tadi. Mereka lalu duduk bersama Kangin di kursi meja makan.

"Eum... penampilan dan aura kalian mengerikan." jujur Kangin, sambil membelah kue itu dan membagikannya kepada Hyukjae dan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya? Habis bangun tidur kami tidak bercermin tadi." jawab Donghae seadanya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Kangin memilih bungkam dan pura-pura memakluminya saja daripada ia tau adanya masalah yang disembunyikan mereka. Begini-begini, Kangin sering numpang baca buku psikologi di perpustakaan kota.

"Ah, selamat makan." ucap mereka serempak, lalu mulai menyuapkan potongan-potongan kue itu ke mulut mereka masing-masing.

Keheningan pun melanda.

Kangin diam-diam melirik Hyukjae dan Donghae yang nafsu makannya tak sebesar biasanya. Bahkan yang mungkin lebih parah adalah Hyukjae. Biasanya namja manis itu akan dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya dalam hitungan detik, namun sampai saat ini pun Hyukjae baru memasukkan satu potong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kue-nya tidak enak ya?" tanya Kangin, membuka percakapan. Ia yakin, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan berkata kue-nya tidak enak.

"Enak kok. Aku malah mau menambah." jawab Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar seakan sangat tertarik dan menikmatinya. Kangin tidak bodoh. Ia tau Donghae memaksakan diri untuk berkomentar. Kue ini enak, ya baik Kangin maupun Donghae tau itu, tapi menurut Kangin, Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang tak bernafsu hidup hari ini.

"Kalian... bertengkar?" tanya Kangin dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati kepada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng, lalu mengecup pipi Hyukjae untuk menandakan mereka tidak bertengkar, yang tentu saja tak ada respon dari Hyukjae. Kangin menatap mereka geli. Dia semakin merasa terpuruk dengan statusnya yang masih menjomblo. Cara Donghae untuk menunjukkan mereka tidak bertengkar sepertinya salah besar.

"Hyukkie terlihat seperti..." Kangin menggantung kalimatnya, mengernyit. Melihat keadaan Hyukjae saat ini, Kangin tidak berani mengusili Hyukjae seperti biasanya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sendu, lalu mencoba tersenyum riang. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan Kangin seakan mereka adalah orang asing, lalu kemudian tersenyum ceria. Ceria yang dipaksakan.

"Iya kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae seceria mungkin. Kangin menyahut.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kue-nya masih banyak. Kau bisa mengambil lagi."

"Jinjja? Wuahhh... aku mau nambah ah!" serunya lalu memakan kue itu dengan kecepatan seperti saat ia makan seperti biasanya, namun dengan ekspresi ceria yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Baik Donghae maupun Kangin menatap Hyukjae miris. Keadaannya yang dipaksakan ceria itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Kangin mempercepat makannya, lalu menaruh alat makannya di dapur. Sesegera mungkin dia menghindari situasi ini. Rasanya tidak enak dan jika kau duduk lebih lama disana, nafsu makanmu bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Aku mandi duluan setelah itu berangkat kerja ya." ujar Kangin, disahut dengan gumaman Hyukjae maupun Donghae. Kangin pun segera naik ke kamarnya.

"Bersikap normal-lah Hyuk. Lupakan yang kemarin. Kita membuat Kangin seperti ingin muntah." jelas Donghae yang berniat menghibur.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sebelum akhirnya menambah porsi makannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu kembali menyuapkan potongan kue itu ke mulutnya.

"Siang nanti, semuanya akan terlupakan dengan sendirinya." ucap Hyukjae.

~Unexpected Life~

Seperti yang Hyukjae perkirakan tadi pagi, semuanya kembali normal siang ini seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi kemarin.

Tidak percaya?

Baiklah, ini buktinya.

Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang menonton film yang wow luar biasa fantastis sambil menyomot makanan apapun dari kulkas dan lemari makanan. Donghae bertugas mengambil makanan di kulkas, Hyukjae di lemari makanan. Tinggal tunggu Kangin mengoceh kecewa karena tidak disisakan makanan barang sepeser pun.

Sebenarnya film apa yang sedang mereka tonton?

Jawabannya hanya satu diantara sekian miliar judul film.

_Finding Nemo_.

Film yang benar-benar fantastis. Dari zaman Kangin baru beranjak remaja film itu memang tak bisa dihapus dari ingatan setiap orang. Bahkan Kangin pun masih menyimpannya. Ah~ Lucu~

"Hae~ aku pegal." ucap Hyukjae yang sudah terlalu lelah duduk tegak tanpa bersandar sekalipun.

"Tiduran saja." usul Donghae singkat.

"Tapi film itu masih berlangsung. Aku bosan mendengar suaranya."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sambil menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal. Ia mendorong Hyukjae hingga terbaring menyamping di kasur. Ia memastikan, punggung Hyukjae tidak membentur kasur karena rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit.

"Kenapa aku d-"

"Kau bosan dengan film-nya aku sebal." sela Donghae kekanakan. Hyukjae memutar kepalanya menatap Donghae takjub. Apa ini? Sifat kekanakan Donghae muncul lagi? Adahal jarang bagi Donghae untuk mengeluarkan sifat itu. Biasalah, sok dewasa.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Hyukjae menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. Ia lalu teringat akan sesuatu dan menunjuk-nunjuk animasi yang masih terputar di depannya.

"Masih ada suara-nya."

Donghae memutar bola mata malas. Ia lalu kembali mendorong kepala Hyukjae, hingga namja manis itu benar-benar tak bisa menoleh dan menatap Donghae. Donghae lalu menyelimuti Hyukjae sebatas dada, menutup mata namja manis itu, dan berbisik.

"Tidurlah. Lingkar mata-mu nanti bertambah. Aku akan menyanyikanmu lagi." ucapnya, lalu mulai mengalunkan nada yang –ehem- abstrak, namun terasa seperti rangkaian melodi yang indah. Seakan melodi itu hendak menyampaikan sesuatu pada hatinya yang terdalam.

Perlahan namun pasti, Donghae dapat merasakan nafas Hyukjae yang mulai beraturan dan tubuhnya yang melemas. Donghae melongokan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum damai dalam tidur. Setelah dipastikan Hyukjae telah tidur, ia menghentikkan nyanyian abstrak tanpa liriknya, kemudian mengecup pipi namja manis itu selembut mungkin agar Hyukjae tak terbangun.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae." bisiknya, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tersandar di punggung ranjang.

"Dan aku berharap masih dapat melihat dunia ini lebih lama, meski aku tau itu mustahil." lanjutnya, tersenyum miris.

Entah karena perkataan Donghae menyentuh hatinya atau ia memang memiliki semacam ikatan tertentu dengan Donghae, tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya, memeriahkan wajahnya yang hanya dihiasi oleh senyum damai sebelumnya.

~Unexpected Life~

Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae merasa mereka gila belakangan ini. Setiap Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae, namja _brunette_ itu menatap hampa apapun yang berada di depannya, kemudian tersenyum, lalu tatapannya menjadi sendu. Begitu pula dengan Donghae. Setiap dia memperhatikan Hyukjae diam-diam, namja manis itu tersenyum lembut, lalu matanya berkaca-kaca, kemudian kembali bergumam dengan sendirinya.

Mungkin kalian melupakan Kangin.

Berhubung sekarang tanggal merah, seharusnya menjadi pertanda baik. Namun tidak saat menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya. Kangin sendiri jadi merasa tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua makhluk yang berkesan parasit di depannya. Ia duduk di tangga, memerhatikan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sepertinya sedang mencoba berimajinasi dan membuat dunia baru di pikirannya. Oke, mungkin sebenarnya mereka tidak sedang membuat dunia baru, tapi kelihatannya seperti itu.

"YA! Kalian berdua!" panggil Kangin sambil melempar bebek mainan –untuk mandi– kearah Hyukjae dan Donghae, yang bagusnya tepat sasaran. Kangin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Donghae dan Hyukjae meringis memegangi kepala masing-masing. Kangin tau, beginilah cara memanggil Hyukjae dan Donghae dengan baik dan benar edisi minggu ini.

"Kalian seperti orang gila." ucap Kangin frontal. Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae merengut.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Kangin. "Temanku mengajakku menginap di rumahnya hari ini." lanjutnya. Donghae dan Hyukjae serempak menggeleng.

"Malas."

Kangin mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia memang belum membongkar isi kulkas sejak kemarin-marin. Ditraktir teman makan enak, siapa yang menolak?

"YA! Kemana semua makanan?!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae menyengir lebar. Kangin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Entar siang kita makan apa kalau begini?" gumam Kangin.

"Siang ini? Memang kau berangkat kapan?" tanya Donghae.

"Malam nanti. Aku kembali besok sore. Sekitar jam 4 mungkin. Aku mau membongkar perpustakaan Shindong ahjussi." ucapnya. Donghae mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Eum... masih ada sisa cemilan untuk siang nanti di kolong tempat tidurku. Cukup untuk kita bertiga kok." Hyukjae baru teringat sambil menyeringai lebar. Kangin geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Seperti takut kehabisan makanan saja.

"Ah. Kita tidur siang bertiga yuk!" usul Donghae tiba-tiba. Baik Hyukjae maupun Kangin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae? Memang salah tidur bertiga? Kan lumayan untuk kenangan."

Mendengar perkataan ambigu Donghae, Kangin semakin heran.

"Kenangan buat apaan? Kayak kita bakalan berpisah selamanya saja." canda Kangin. Donghae menggeplak kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Enak saja. Ayo naik! Yang sampai diatas duluan..."

Sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kangin dan Hyukjae berlomba-lomba naik ke kamar.

"Harus membelikanku boneka Nemo!" seru Donghae sambil tertawa lebar. Wajah Kangin mendadak suram, sementara Hyukjae menghela nafas lega. Untuk tadi Kangin sampai duluan di depan pintu kamar. Yah, walaupun Hyukjae sampai duluan, tetap saja uang yang digunakan untuk membeli boneka ikan badut itu sudah dapat dipastikan berasal dari kantung Kangin.

"Pokoknya, nanti aku tidur di tengah!" putus Kangin. Raut wajah Donghae berubah kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku di pinggir, kalian malah _lovey dovey_ berdua. Aku jadi iri tau!" jelas Kangin, yang membuat Donghae maupun Hyukjae terkikik. Lucu sekali orang ini.

"Oke, oke, karena aku hyung yang baik, aku mengalah." kata Donghae. Namja _brunette_ itu langsung menyusul Hyukjae dan Kangin, lalu mendorong mereka berdua masuk ke kamar.

Dalam hati, Donghae menangis.

~Unexpected Life~

"Malam purnama eh?"

Donghae menatap langit dan tersenyum miris. Dirinya tengah terduduk di kasur sambil menulis... surat? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia sudah menentukan jalur kehidupan mana yang akan ia tempuh untuk seterusnya.

Donghae menutup pena-nya dan meletakkannya di laci meja. Ia turun sambil membawa kertas yang sedari tadi ia tulis ke meja makan, lalu meletakkannya di bawah sebuah gelas. Ia kemudian menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih tertidur di kamarnya, duduk di sisi ranjang, mengelus wajah Hyukjae lembut.

"Hyukkie-ah... aku sudah memutuskan segalanya." ucapnya sendu, lalu menatap bagian belakang baju Hyukjae yang sedikit tersingkap. Ia tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menderita lagi. Dan hari ini aku sangat senang karena bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Donghae tersentak kaget saat Hyukjae menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia harap Hyukjae tidak terbangun ataupun mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega begitu Hyukjae tidak terbangun. Ia membenarkan letak selimut Hyukjae dan melanjutkan apa yang belum sempat ia ucapkan.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi menghampiri orang itu. Teman Kangin berstatuskan _hunter_ itu. kudengar keluarga mereka mengincar kaum vampir sejak dulu."

DEG

Hyukjae yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak awal Donghae mengelus wajahnya, tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat seprai ranjangnya. Apa maksud Donghae? Ia berniat bunuh diri?

"Kuharap Kangin akan mengingatku selamanya, atau mungkin melupakanku juga tak apa. Hahaha." tawanya hambar.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae sepelan mungkin. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Mianhae... aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ucapnya, kemudian mencium kening namja manis itu. Ia menatap Hyukjae lama, mencoba untuk mengenang kekasihnya di akhir hidupnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Hyukjae sebelum-

GREP

-Hyukjae menahannya. Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Hyukjae yang setengah terduduk dan menatapnya begitu dalam. Lelehan air mata beserta tatapan penuh harap milik namja manis itu membuat Donghae menggigit bibirnya sendiri mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini ia malah membuat Hyukjae menangis? Ia harap Hyukjae sedang mengigau.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan pergi..." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam lirih. Dieratkannya genggaman di pergelangan tangan Donghae sambil menarik-nariknya lemah, seolah menyuruh Donghae kembali ke sisinya.

Donghae kembali duduk di sisi Hyukjae dan memeluknya, berniat meredakan tangisannya, namun tangisan Hyukjae malah semakin menjadi.

"Sssssttt... uljima..."

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Donghae dan menggeleng. Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat menatap Hyukjae dan menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana bi- hiks bisa? Lihatlah keadaan hiks dirimu sendiri!" seru Hyukjae sambil menghapus air mata namjachingunya tersebut.

Donghae menangis.

Tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae melihat Donghae menangis sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae dan _alter ego_-nya. Biasanya Donghae hanya dapat berpura-pura menangis, itu pun hanya sekedar bercanda.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Donghae, kembali menghapus air mata Hyukjae yang tak henti-hentinya memaksa untuk keluar.

"Apanya yang hiks baik-baik saja? Kau berniat me-"

Kalimat Hyukjae terpotong begitu Donghae membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Ia takut, ia malah tak bisa melepaskan Hyukjae jika namja manis itu terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hyukjae mendorong-dorong Donghae walaupun tak kunjung berhasil. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus bisa menghalangi Donghae untuk pergi. Selamanya.

Donghae, bukannya melepaskan pagutannya di bibir cherry Hyukjae, malah mendorong tengkuk Hyukjae, memperdalam ciumannya. Ia dapat merasakan Hyukjae yang mendorong-dorongnya entah karena menolaknya, ingin berbicara, atau ingin mengambil nafas. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir Hyukjae kepadanya.

Seuntai saliva terlihat jelas begitu Donghae melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap sendu Hyukjae yang sedang mati-matian meraup oksigen. Donghae lalu menghapus tetesan air mata dan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Hyukjae hingga lehernya, yang membuatnya terlihat mengkilap.

Donghae kembali mencium Hyukjae yang hendak protes dan melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terputus tadi. Ia mendorong Hyukjae hingga namja manis itu terbaring dibawahnya tanpa melepas ciumannya sedetik pun. Tak diperdulikannya ringisan Hyukjae atas luka-luka punggungnya, karena ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan lebih menyakitkan dibanding cakaran-cakaran di punggung itu.

"Ahhhh~"

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae, begitu Donghae mulai mengeksplor leher jenjangnya. Pikiran Hyukjae sudah mulai kacau. Hanya ada Donghae, Donghae, dan Donghae di dalamnya. Dalam sekejap, ia melupakan apa yang hendak ia lakukan tadi. Ia juga melupakan fakta bahwa ia pernah diperlakukan hal yang serupa oleh Donghae yang berbeda. Meskipun begitu, Hyukjae dapat merasakan perasaan yang hendak disampaikan Donghae kepadanya. Cara Donghae memperlakukannya pun jauh berbeda. Sentuhannya terasa sangat memabukkan, tidak terasa begitu menyiksa seperti apa yang pernah ia alami biasanya. Dan ia cukup senang diperlakukan lembut oleh Donghae seperti ini.

Meskipun begitu, perasaan sedih yang teramat sangat dalam dan tak rela tetap mendominasi. Namun namja manis itu tak lagi dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingin sekali menghalangi Donghae, tapi pikirannya tengah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia hanya bisa tergolek pasrah di bawah dekapan Donghae. Merasa tubuh itu masih baru dan merasa bahwa kini Donghae-lah yang memilikinya seutuhnya. Bukan _master_-nya yang kejam dan tak berperasaan. Merasakan bahwa setiap detik dan menit yang dilalui mereka begitu berharga dan meninggalkan memori yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Merasa bahwa waktu yang terus berjalan, tengah berhenti atas nama cinta mereka. Saat-saat dimana mereka akan menyatu dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan begitu banyak perasaan lain yang tak dapat diungkit dengan kata-kata. Harapan terbesar mereka sekarang hanyalah satu.

Mereka semua dapat dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan mendatang.

~Unexpected Life~

"Kau terlihat seperti kutu buku Choi Youngwoon."

Kangin menghentikkan aksi membaca bukunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Shin Donghee ahjussi yang sedang meraih buku dongeng favoritnya_, Little Red Riding Hood._

"Ah ya. Tumben juga kau mengunjungiku sambil membawa boneka ikan badut. Aku sudah tua Youngwoon-ah. Anak sudah besar. Tak perlu diberi oleh-oleh boneka." candanya. Kangin hanya bisa tertawa sebagai formalitas.

"Ahjussi. Apa tidak ada buku sejarah atau misteri lain lagi? Aku sudah bosan. Seluruh novel, buku sejarah, dan misteri di perpustakaanmu ini sudah habis kubaca."

Shin ahjussi menaikkan kacamatanya begitu ia berhasil menggapai buku dongeng favoritnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kangin, lalu membaca ulang buku favoritnya tersebut.

"_Little Red Riding Hood_ adalah dongeng terbaik bagiku. Bacalah bagaimana bodohnya serigala itu yang kalah dengan anak kecil hahaha."

"Tapi di kisah aslinya-"

Shin ahjussi yang kerap disapa Shindong itu, mengisyaratkan Kangin untuk diam. Kangin mengangguk mengerti.

"Si gadis berjubah merah itu dimaan oleh serigala kan? Bahkan _Sleeping Beauty_ juga sama tragisnya. Aku tau itu. Selalu terdapat kisah tragis dibalik cerita hidup kita. Tidak ada hidup yang _happy ending_ begitu saja. Semuanya pasti dilalui bersamaan dengan suka dan duka. Dan tolong, ini perpustakaan kota. Kecilkan suaramu. Mengganggu murid-murid yang sedang belajar." tutur Shindong, menerapkan peraturan umum suatu perpustakaan kepada Kangin. Kangin mengangguk malas.

"Kau belum memberitahuku ahjussi."

Shindong menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap Kangin bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ah. Soal buku, sebenarnya aku menyimpan beberapa di tempat rahasia." ujarnya.

"Rahasia kok diberitahu?" tanya Kangin, berniat mencibir.

"Karena itu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan mendiang kakekmu, dan kehidupan di lingkungannya dulu." jelas Shindong. Kangin mendadak sangat tertarik.

"Mana bukunya?"

Shindong berdiri sambil membawa bukunya. Kangin menaruh bukunya di rak buku habis baca.

"Ikut aku!"

~Unexpected Life~

Donghae terbangun lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Ia merenggangkan ototnya dan menatap sekitar.

Sudah jam 3? Tidak mungkin!

Perasaan tidak mungkin itu ia tepis jauh-jauh saat melihat Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya itu. Agak sedikit merasa tak tega melihat Hyukjae yang agak kesulitan berjalan.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae setelah sebelumnya mengenakan bajunya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak ingin Hyukjae kembali kotor karena berpelukan langsung dengan dirinya yang masih menyisakan sisa-sisa kegiatannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Terlalu banyak menangis. Matamu jadi bengkak." ucap Donghae, mencium kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Hyukjae pura-pura sebal. "Kau juga sama!" lanjutnya, membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Apa masih sakit sekali?!" Lagi, Donghae bertanya. Hyukjae memasang ekspresi kesalnya dan memukul pelan dada Donghae.

"Tentu saja! Salah siapa?" jawab Hyukjae terkesan memprotes. Donghae hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipi Hyukjae karena tingkahnya yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Tidur lagi di sofa ruang tamu sana! Kalau tidak mau tidur, kau yang membereskan ruangan ini. aku tidak mau Kangin mengamuk melihat semua ini." suruh Donghae. Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Oke, Hyukkie tidur! Asal Hae tidak pergi!" ucapnya lirih, sebelum keluar dari kamar dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu sana.

Perlahan senyum Donghae memudar. Ia tersenyum pahit, mengingat percakapannya dengan Hyukjae barusan. Ia berani bertaruh, mereka dapat lolos dalam audisi menjadi aktor jika mereka mendaftar. Topeng tersenyum yang berusaha mereka tahan lebih lama dari seharusnya itu terlalu hebat. Bahkan tak akan ada yang mengira jika sebenarnya ia berpeluang besar untuk mati hari ini dan meninggalkan semua orang yang dicintainya.

Namja _brunette_ itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan mmebersihkan dirinya, setelah itu membereskan kamar dan memakai pewangi ruangan untuk menetralkan bau ruangannya. Seprai dan selimut, ia cuci dalam mesin cuci, kemudian menuliskan catatan tambahan kepada Kangin, yang ditaruh di bawah gelas.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya Donghae memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum lembut namun juga sendu, lalu mengecup kening namja manis itu sekali lagi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Mianhae... Saranghae..." ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya merasakan kepalanya yang mulai terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Tidak mungkin ia terkena sakit kepala dadakan. Dia kan benar-benar menjaga kesehatannya.

Ah.

Hanya satu hal yang diyakini Donghae yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Aiden.

Bagus. Itu berarti waktunya sudah tidak banyak sebelum langit benar-benar gelap dan ia akirnya hanya akan mencelakai orang-orang tersayanginya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa menoleh, Donghae pergi meninggalkan rumah dan membiarkan pintu tak terkunci. Pintu ini menggunakan sandi, jadi selain pemiliknya akan sulit sekali untuk masuk ke dalam. Penjahat pun tak bisa masuk.

Hyukjae terbangun dan menaruh secarik kertas di tempat Donghae menaruh miliknya, lalu berlari menyusul Donghae yang pergi terlebih dahulu. Tak ia hiraukan rasa sakitnya lagi. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia tak bodoh. Ia mendengar apapun yang Donghae ucapkan, dan satu lagi. Ia sama sekali tak tertidur tadi.

"Hae... Jangan..."

~Unexpected Life~

Kangin membolak-balik catatan harian milik kakeknya dengan wajah kusam. Setelah membaca buku tentang makhluk _immortal_ tadi, ia merasa kakeknya memiliki sangkut paut dengan _immortal_. Dibuku itu nama kakeknya disebut sebagai orang yang mengubah dunia _immortal_, dan lebih anehnya lagi nama Donghae juga disebut disana.

"Hah... apa-apaan ini? Isinya hanya foto, tulisan, foto, tulisan, foto, tulisan. Ngapain sih menu makanannya setiap hari disebut juga?" gerutu Kangin. Ia sudah bertekad, satu kali lagi ia membalik halaman dan tidak menarik perhatiannya, ia akan berhenti.

"Mwo?! Menu diet sehari-hari? Ah! Aku menyerah!"

Kangin beranjak dan hendak menyimpan buku itu di rak khusus seperti semula, namun semuanya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja selembar foto terjatuh dan melayang karena benang yang menyangkutkannya dengan buku itu. Kangin mengambil lembaran foto itu dan menganalisisnya.

"Ini kan Donghae?!" seru Kangin, melihat wajah yang begitu familiar tercetak dalam foto usang tersebut.

Kangin menatapnya tak percaya, lalu kembali lagi ke meja awal ia duduk, tak jadi mengambalikan bukunya.

"Kukira dia bercanda..." gumam Kangin, masih memperhatikan wajah Donghae dan kakeknya yang sedang berpose terhadap kamera. "Pantas saja..."

Kangin benar-benar mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Donghae yang saat itu baru pertama kali ia temukan dengan kondisi aneh hingga cerita-cerita Donghae yang menurut Kangin tak dapat dipercaya. Selama ini Kangin hanya menganggap Donghae senang berimajinasi dan mengarang cerita saja, makanya Kangin terus menanggapi ceritanya penuh canda, sampai namja _brunette_ itu kesal sendiri.

.

.

"_Tahun berapa sekarang?"_

_._

"_Apa ini Seoul?"_

_._

"_Pakaian mereka aneh!"_

_._

"_Aku temanmu Seunghyun! Ingat kan?"_

_._

"_Hei! Aku masih 24 tahun tau!"_

_._

"_Kau harus memanggilku hyung!"_

_._

"_Dulu aku dan Seunghyun tertarik dengan immortal terutama vampir!"_

_._

"_Vampir itu satu-satunya yang masih hidup di dunia, dan parahnya lagi dia darah murni! Namanya Shim Changmin, keren kan?"_

_._

"_Hanya vampir darah murni yang menikah dengan darah murni yang dapat menghasilkan keturunan."_

_._

"_Kami pernah menjumpai mereka!"_

_._

"_Waktu itu vampir dan immortal yang jahat hampir punah dibantai hunters."_

_._

"_Immortal baik itu klan kucing, werewolf, kitsune, dan binatang lainnya"_

_._

"_Aku dan Seunghyun mahasiswa ternekat loh! Hahaha."_

.

.

Kangin membuka halaman buku tersebut hingga ke tengah-tengah. Dan benar saja, nama Donghae sering disebutkan disana. Ia pun memundurkan hingga beberapa halaman, sampai awal cerita tentang Donghae yang menurutnya penting.

"I-ini..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Sori banget apdetnya lama dan ga ada gregetnya. Dan mungkin kedepannya bakal lebih lama /slap

Serius, nilai CLA rada tidak meyakinkan. Doain CLA ya biar nilainya oke semua, biar bisa lanjutin FF-FF CLA. Masih segunung noh, ide belom terlontar TT_TT mana minggu depan CLA bagi rapot hiks.

Sebenernya CLA udah ketik FF yg family, tapi... lihat nanti deh bisa terbit abis bagi rapot apa nggak TT_TT

O iya, 2 chap lagi FF ini tamat. Abis itu ada pengganti deh /slap

CLA sengaja cepetin alurnya, soalnya feel CLA cepet ilang. Makanya semangatin CLA ya! /slap /maksud terselubung

Btw, CLA ngeri. Jangan-jangan chap terakhir nanti yg ripiu ilang lagi ._. makin hari makin tipis haha. Ayo! Semangat ripiu! Jarang-jarang CLA nagih loh /uhuk /dijotos

Mian kali ini CLA ga bisa bales ripiu kalian Q_Q /bungkuk 90 derajat

Thanks to prev chap reviewer:

**myfishychovy **|** haehyuklee **|** Arit291 **|** LonelyKim** |** J. clou **|** nurul. p. putri **|** lyndaariezz**

Thanks bagi yang nge**review**, **favorite**, **follow**, sama **readers** ya :D mian kalau mengecewakan. CLA usahain chap berikut-berikutnya lebih bagus^^

See u


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Life**

_Author:_

**CLA**

_Rated:_

**T**

_Genre:_

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst, Friendship, etc**

_Disclaimer:_

**seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

**cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA**

_Warning:_

**AU, OOC, BL, Death Chara, EYD, Lautan Typo, No Edit!, Impossible things, Alur dipercepat, etc**

.

.

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA. Maaf kalau sangat membosankan**

**.**

**.**

"_**Donghae past. Told by Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP for you."**_

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah!"

Kulambaikan tanganku pada namja itu. Ia tersenyum lebar membalas lambaian-ku. Aku melemparnya sebuah apel yang dengan suksesnya ia tangkap. Ia menggigitnya, lalu melemparku dengan sebungkus roti.

"_Nice catch_."

"Kau juga."

Kami tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan makanan kami dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Kulirik jam tangan, menyikut Donghae. Seakan mengerti Donghae mengangguk lalu dalam hitungan ketiga kami lari marathon menuju kelas. Langkah kami pun semakin cepat kala Jang songsaengnim selaku seksi kedisiplinan mengoceh dan nyaris melempari kami dengan sekotak kapur papan tulis.

Donghae dan aku merupakan sahabat yang tiada tandingnya di universitas favorit ini. Sedikit narsis tak apa kan?

Kami bersahabat sejak berumur 8 tahun. Sedikit lupa sih apa yang membuat kami bersahabat dekat seperti ini, tapi seingatku ini semua gara-gara insiden kue terbang waktu itu.

Ya, seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

Donghae sebenarnya anak nakal.

Hiburan yang sangat menarik bagiku saat melihat Donghae melempar kue tart gosong karya-nya dan hampir mengenaiku. Beruntung sekali yang kena adalah guru moral-nya yang sedang berjalan di belakangku.

Beruntung. Memang. Karena sebelum guru itu melihat wajah Donghae, Donghae melarikan diri sambil menyeretku. Reflex.

Saat itu jugalah kami berteman dan naik pangkat menjadi sahabat. Aku pun berganti status dari manusia biasa menjadi pawang Donghae.

Sekarang, Donghae dan aku tinggal di sebuah rumah hadiah persahabatan sekaligus ulang tahunku. Rumah itu dibeli dengan uang patungan orangtua kami, dan katanya digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal kami jika kuliah nanti. _That's why we're here now_.

"Hah... untung si Jang nggak ngelempar kita pake behel-nya!"

Aku menyikut Donghae, bermaksud menegur bahasanya yang sedikit tidak enak di dengar.

"Hei! Sopan! Dia lebih tua darimu! Bukannya kau sudah tobat setahun lalu?"

Donghae memposisikan dirinya di dekat jendela, memangku tasnya, tak lupa menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku memang sudah tobat kok. Itu sudah kuperhalus. Seharusnya aku mengatakan: 'Untung si Jang nggak ngelempar kita pake tompel gedenya. Takutnya entar ga bisa lepas dari muka kita.'"

Aku tertawa kecil dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku catatan. Ia juga balas tertawa.

"Hah, dasar! Terserah apa katamu deh!"

Dan kami pun saling bungkam saat si fanatik cokelat, Baek songsaengnim menduduki kursi yang tak sebesar tubuh bulatnya. Tunggu. Mengapa aku tertular Donghae?

"YA! Siapa yang berani mengolesi lem di kursi ini? Urgh... sulit di lepasss!"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya hening, dengan wajah pura-pura takut. Hanya aku yang benar-benar takut. Oh, ternyata ada 2 murid yang tersenyum lebar dan menahan tawa-nya.

Aku melirik Donghae dengan tatapan ragu. Dia yang menyadainya, menoleh dan tersenyum tertahan, membalas tatapanku. Dia lalu menunjuk mahasiswa di depannya yang juga sedang menahan tawa, Kim Heechul.

Heechul menoleh padaku sambil mengangkat 2 lembar kertas dengan tulisan besar-besar.

'_Aku yang melakukannya.'_

Aku baru saja ingin bertanya namun ia mengganti lembar kertas itu terlebih dahulu.

'_Donghae otaknya ^^v'_

Aku menatap Donghae tak percaya. Donghae tersenyum lebar yang untung saja tidak dilihat Baek songsaengnim.

"Khusus hari ini saja aku iseng oke? Kan sedang April Mop!" bisik Donghae. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah isengnya.

"Dan akan ada yang seru setelah ini." lanjutnya, membuatku mengernyitkan alis, sampai akhirnya pekikan lebay Baek songsaengnim menggema dalam ruangan kelas.

"OH NOOOOO! MY CELANA ROBEKKKK!"

~Unexpected Life~

"Hei! Setelah membaca buku tadi aku jadi tertarik."

Aku menoleh dan menatap Donghae yang terlihat seperti orang gila. Senyum-senyum sendiri menatap lampu. Aku terheran. Apa matanya tidak silau?

"Memang apa yang kau baca?"

"Vampir! Keren!" ucapnya girang, "Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ada!" lanjutnya. Aku tertawa meremehkan. Sepertinya otak Donghae masih polos. Masa hal seperti itu dipercaya? Aneh-aneh saja.

"Hahaha. Mimpi saja kau!" ledekku, menempeleng kepala Donghae seenaknya. Donghae menggembungkan pipi tak terima.

"Jangan begitu! Kau terlihat semakin jelek hahaha!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan semakin tertawa. Heechul, si pelaku peledekan, tersenyum lebar, membuat Donghae semakin cemberut.

"Halo gendut Choi! Jelek Hae!"

"Dasar setan! Aku sudah berubah tau! panggil aku si tampan Choi!" ucapku narsis.

"Dan si tampan Hae!" Donghae menambahkan. Heechul memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Well_, terserah apa kata kalian." ucapnya, duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Si bodoh Hae sedang bermimpi. Masa dia ingin bertemu vampir? Bodoh." ucapku diselingi tawa kecil. Donghae melihatku tak terima, sementara Heechul menatap Donghae terkejut. Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang Heechul sedang menatapnya khawatir? Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja.

"YA! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!" oceh Donghae. Ekspresi serius Heechul berubah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku sih tak terlalu peduli. Aku pun memilih memukul pelan kepala Donghae dengan buku.

"Hahaha. Kau aneh Hae!" ledek Heechul. Donghae semakin tidak terima.

"YA! Buku itu bilang vampir ada kok!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kau menemukan buku itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hm? Di rak buku perpustakaan kampus paling belakang ada kok! Bukunya gede begitu masa nggak ada yang keliatan sih?"

"Oh ya? Bahkan badanmu hampir tak terlihat olehku!" ledek Heechul. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan tertawa saja karena merasa ada yang ganjil. Tapi biarlah. Mungkin Donghae berniat menjadi novelis setelah lulus nanti.

"Hae! Temani aku ambil koran edisi minggu ini!"

Haduh, lagi-lagi. Si pengacau muncul deh.

"Kenapa kau tak mengambil sendiri saja Hankyung-ah?"

"Haish. Seperti aku tau cara memintanya saja." gerutu Hankyung. Mahasiswa pindahan dari negeri tirai bambu itu menarik-narik lengan kemeja Donghae. Aku geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kalau kau mau bertemu vampir, di depanmu ada vampir China satu." candaku. Donghae menautkan alisnya, kemudian tak lama menjitak kepalaku.

"Jangan meledekku Seunghyun-ah. Mana ada vampir sesabar Hankyung?"

"Kalian membicarakanku? Tentang apa?" tanya Hankyung penasaran. Aku menyengir lebar.

"Tidak ada. Cepat seret Donghae! Bel sekolah tinggal 10 menit lagi!" tegurku. Donghae beranjak agak malas-malasan, Hankyung geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat~!" ucap Hankyung girang.

Sesaat aku dan Heechul terdiam. Aku dengan Heechul tak sedekat Donghae dengannya memang, jadi tak heran kalau aku sering kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Lagipula aku mengenal Heechul karena tingkat keisengannya hampir menyamai Donghae.

"Eum... bukannya di perpustakaan kita tak ada buku vampir?" bisikku pada Heechul. Kelihatannya ia sedikit terkejut.

"Kau sadar juga?!" pekik Heechul. Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja! Aku kan yang paling rajin ke perpustakaan diantara mereka semua.

"Dan setahuku yang disebutkan Donghae tadi rak kumpulan buku ekonomi." lanjutku.

"Wow. Kau hafal isi perpustakaan?" decak Heechul kagum. Aku mengacungkan jempolku di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan keren!" candaku narsis. "Oke, kembali ke topik. Apa Donghae berhalusinasi?"

Heechul mengendikkan bahunya tak tau. "Entah. Anak itu penuh kejutan. Ah, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas. Oh ya, mau dengar kabar baik?" tanyanya sebelum beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan segera mempunyai anak."

Kalau saja aku sedang makan atau minum sesuatu, aku pasti sudah tersedak atau menyemburkannya.

"Kau bercanda Kim Heechul."

"Serius. Kita kan sudah umur 22. Sebentar lagi juga lulus. Dan setauku tidak ada larangan untuk kawin muda. Tenang saja, hanya kau yang tau tentang ini Choi. Jadi pastikan mulutmu terkunci rapat." jelasnya. Yah... kurasa apa yang ia ucapkan memang ada benarnya. Apalagi 3 bulan lagi Heechul berumur 23.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku penasaran. Iseng saja sih.

"Kim Hyuna dan Kim Sangbum."

"Kembar?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya. Satu yeoja dan satu namja. Manis kan?"

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi kasus _twincest _ya." candaku. Heechul menggeplak kepalaku.

"Sembarangan. Aku balik ya." lanjut Heechul, kali ini berdiri dengan benar menandakan ia memang berniat pergi. Tak seperti tadi, dengan gayanya berkacak pinggang.

"Ah ya. Setelah lulus aku mungkin akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh. Dan... tolong awasi Donghae. Jangan sampai dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." pesannya. Heran, apakah ia berniat kembali ke kelas?

"Tenang saja. Aku selalu mengawasinya sejak dulu. Hebat kan?" sahutku pede. Padahal aku lebih terdengar seperti pembantu atau _bodyguard_nya kalau begitu.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu. Berhati-hatilah." katanya sambil menepuk pundakku selayaknya teman. Aku mengangkat jempolku dan kembali terbengong di kursi ini. Kalau aku pergi, Donghae pasti akan terlihat seperti orang hilang nantinya.

Ah, aku jadi kepikiran sama ucapan si Kim lidah tajam itu.

~Unexpected Life~

"Seunghyun-ah!"

Belum sempat aku menoleh, orang yang memanggilku sudah menubrukku, membuat kami jadi tontonan mahasiswa sekitar. Maksud sebenarnya sih dia berniat melompat agar aku menggendongnya, tapi yang ada aku malah terjatuh. Hanya tebakan saja sih.

"Ish! Harusnya kau menggendongku!" gerutunya. Benarkan apa yang kutebak?

"Gila kau. Aku belum sempat menoleh!" protesku sambil mendorongnya agar beranjak dari tubuhku. Berat tau!

"Huh! Ya sudahlah. Eh katanya Chullie mau pindah ke luar kota?" tanya Donghae. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Bisa kulihat raut wajah Donghae yang berubah kecewa.

"Dia-"

"Dia sudah merayakan kelulusannya dulu Hae. Sudah pindah tepat hari ini." sela-ku, padahal aku tidak tau apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"YA! Aku belum selesai bicara! Aku sudah tau tentang itu, makanya kemarin aku pulang malam. Eh si Han itu juga balik kan?"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku.

"Entah. Kau tau darimana? Ah iya. Jaringanmu kan luas." Aku bermonolog. Donghae menatapku sebal.

"Hei! Temanku temanmu juga! Han juga! Sudahlah. Yang penting dia bisa kembali sama keluarganya di China." ucap Donghae sok bijak. Entah mengapa aku menjadi geli sendiri mendengarnya.

"Padahal aku berniat mengajak Chullie awalnya, tapi dia pindah. Tidak seru." gerutu Donghae. Karena kasihan tidak ada yang menyahut, kusahuti saja.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mungkin ada kalanya orang-orang tidak perlu bertanya sebelum menyesal dengan hasil yang didapatkan. Hal itu berlaku juga untukku. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal dengan pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutku itu, karena...

"Kita mencari vampir!"

Tuh kan! Aneh-aneh! Malah dia memekik dengan semangatnya lagi! Apa aku harus membuatnya amnesia ya?

"Mana ada Hae." tanggapku penuh kesabaran. Kalau saja aku bukan tipikal penyabar, sudah habis dia.

"Ada! Pasti ada! Kita berangkat minggu depan!" ucapnya mutlak. Aku menghela nafas. Padahal aku tidak bilang terima ajakannya.

"Terserah."

~Unexpected Life~

"Hae! Aku lelah!"

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari 10 kali!"

Donghae menghiraukan ocehanku. Dengan semangatnya ia tetap menerjang gunung tanpa mengenal lelah. Aku heran, apa yang ia lakukan sampai staminanya seperti itu sih? Aku saja capek.

Oke, mungkin aku yang bodoh. Kenapa aku mau saja disuruh Donghae menemaninya? Apalagi tempat yang dituju Donghae tidak terdapat apa-apa. Menurut berita, di tempat itu hanya terdapat tumbuhan unik. Mana ada-

"Seunghyun lihat!"

-kastil. Gila! Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada kastil disini? Aku curiga, antara aku dan Donghae yang gila atau si pembawa informasi yang tidak bisa melihat?

"H-Hae itu..."

Aku tercengang. Kastil itu terlihat sangat nyata. Dengan luas hampir mencakupi seluruh wilayah teratas gunung ini, dapat dipastikan kalau yang tinggal bukanlah hanya seratus dua ratus orang. Tunggu. Biar kugambarkan dengan logika. Tidak mungkin kastilnya memang seluas puncak gunung.

Ah, ternyata benar. Dari jarak yang lumayan ini, terlihat jikalau di sekitar kastil itu masih terdapat kota, dan diluarnya terdapat hutan yang begitu... mengerikan. Aku dapat mendengar auman entah binatang apa itu, yang jelas membuatku merinding seketika.

"Ayo ma-"

"Aku tidak mau masuk!" tegasku, memotong ucapan Donghae. Aku dapat melihat raut Donghae yang berubah heran dan kecewa.

"Wae?" tanyanya tak terima padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Ini mengerikan Hae. Lagipula jika apa yang kau katakan benar, berarti kita dilarang masuk ke kekuasaannya sembarangan!" jelasku.

"Ayolah! Hanya orang tertentu saja loh yang bisa melihat tempat ini!"

"Aniya! Sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak akan mau! Aku tunggu disini saja!" ucapku tegas. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah. Biar aku yang masuk saja." putus Donghae dan tanpa konfirmasi ia memasuki gerbang kast- dunia itu. Masa dia tidak merasakan aura mencekamnya sih?

Aku mondar-mandir di depan gerbang itu menunggu Donghae. Meskipun tak masuk ke dalamnya, aku tetap waspada. Jangan-jangan vampir yang katanya tinggal satu di dunia itu malah muncul di belakangku. Kan seram.

Waktu sudah berlalu lebih dari 2 jam. Langit pun sudah kejinggaan. Kenapa Donghae tak kunjung balik? Jangan-jangan dia lupa diri? Atau dikasih jamuan makan sama si vampir? Atau mati?! Andwaeeeee aku tidak mau balik sendiri!

Apa lebih baik aku menyusul dan mengecek ke dalam ya? Tapi jangan-jangan Donghae malah sudah keluar. Ah belum dicoba mana tau!

Aku melangkah ragu mendekati wilayah... eum... perbatasan? Entahlah anggap saja seperti itu.

BRUK

Sial! Siapa sih yang menerjangku tiba-tiba? Sakit tau

"Hae?"

Aku terheran sekaligus lega. Manusia ini akhirnya keluar juga. Tapi mengapa nafasnya terengah-engah? Seperti ada yang mengejarnya saja.

"Hae? Gwaechanayo? Hae? Hei! Jawab!" kataku panik. Tentu saja panik! Donghae sedari tadi masih menstabilkan nafasnya dengan raut wajah menyiksa dan peluh bercucuran tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Siapa yang tidak akan panik kalau sudah begini eoh?

"Ha-"

"Pu... lang... cepat..." racaunya. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah kau mau kesini?"

"Pu... lang... cepat..."

"Jelaskan alasannya!"

"K-kubilang cepat pulang ya cepat pulang bodoh! K-kita... bahaya..."

Ucapannya terputus begitu saja kala ia memejamkan matanya dengan sempurna. Cih. Pingsan. Merepotkan saja.

Aku pun menggendong Donghae menuruni gunung. Seram dan butuh perjuangan juga nyali yang kuat dalam melakukan perjalanan ini memang. Tapi apa mau dikata. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana sampai membuat Donghae seperti ini.

Bahkan seorang Donghae yang usil dan ceria hancur saat masuk ke dalamnya.

~Unexpected Life~

Sudah 2 bulan ini hari-hari kulewatkan bersama Donghae, semenjak kejadian itu. Aku tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi. Apa yang Donghae ceritakan hanyalah 'Aku melihat si vampir, dia keren.' lalu dia mengalihkan pembicaraan setelahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku kesal.

Selama ini Donghae bersikap seperti biasanya, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun ia suka mengeluh merasakan sakit di lehernya, dan ketika aku ingin mengeceknya, ia langsung mengatakan kalau itu hanya pegal biasa. Kadang kala ia tak tahan terlalu lama terpanggang dibawah sinar matahari. Oke, sejak awal ia memang tidak suka, tapi semakin lama ia semakin menghindari matahari. Panas katanya. Dan memang benar adanya.

Aku baru saja pulang kerja sekarang. Aku menebak-nebak, Donghae juga sudah pulang dari kantornya. Terlihat dari sepasang sepatu yang diletakkan sembarangan di depan pintu rumah. Huh! Padahal hari ini tugasnya mengurusi pekerjaan rumah, kenapa malah aku yang memperhatikan dan mengurusi sepatunya?

"Ah! Sshhh..."

Aku menyimpan sepatu di rak secepatnya begitu mendengar ringisan seseorang –yang kuyakini Donghae-. Aku mencarinya di kamar. Eh tunggu. Hari ini kan dia yang membereskan rumah, tidak mungkin malah bersantai di kamar!

Aku melangkah kembali ke lantai bawah. Walau rumah ini tak terbilang besar, tapi ukuran rumah ini membuatku cukup malas melangkah cepat.

Pada akhirnya aku sampai di tempat terujung rumah ini. dapur. Aroma daun bawang itu mengundangku beserta dengan bau kuah sup yang masih tercium samar.

Aku hendak menghampiri Donghae, namun sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Donghae mengubah pemikiranku. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengamatinya sementara. Mungkin sekitar 5 menit? Entahlah, tapi kurasa Donghae aneh. Dan ini bukan yang kali pertamanya.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae agak tersentak. Ia yang sedari tadi menjilati jarinya langusng menurunkan tangannya dan menutupi bekas jilatannya. Aku memandangnya penuh tanya.

"A-aku sedang memotong daun bawang ini kok!" tunjuk Donghae pada sebagian daun bawang yang masih utuh.

"Lalu kenapa menghisap jarimu?"

"O-oh ini..." Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang terluka. "Aku teriris."

"Lalu?"

"Kujilati biar darahnya berhenti mengalir."

Aku bersandar di tembok, menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melihat Donghae yang mulai terobsesi darah. Ah sepertinya penggambaran 'terobsesi' terlalu mengerikan.

"Yang kutanyakan tadi, kenapa MENGHISAP-nya? Bukankah itu memperparah lukamu?"

Donghae terdiam sementara. Manik matanya melirik samping bawah, seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, mungkin kau salah lihat."

Aku mengangguk. Aku menunggunya di meja makan. Sampai kami selesai makan, kami masih diliputi keheningan. Aku berkali-kali melirik Donghae dalam diam. Biasanya namja itu akan selalu berceloteh tidak jelas, membuatku dapat bahan untuk ditanggapi. Sekarang, ia masih terlihat berpikir seakan mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

_Oww... yeah... something happened._

"Hae."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari itu selain memukulnya dan bertingkah seperti pahlawan?"

_See_, apa yang kucurigai selama ini memang ada. Terlihat jelas tubuh Donghae yang menegang setelah mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Pasti memang ada yang salah.

"A-aniya! Beneran, tidak ada apa-apa!" elaknya gugup. Aku menarik kerah kemejanya –yang belum diganti dari kantor-, menekan sesuatu yang selalu membuatku penasaran disana, membuatnya meringis.

"Oh, jadi 2 luka ini yang membuatmu selalu menolakku setiap ingin memeriksa keadaanmu?" ucapku kecewa. "Aku tidak bodoh Hae, aku tau bekas luka ini bekas apa."

Donghae terdiam sementara, sedikit menahan ringisan. Ia menghempaskan tanganku, menolak keberadaan tanganku yang menyentuh lukanya. Ia menatapku penuh sesal juga sendu. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Memang benar, dia sempat menggigitku. Tapi ketahuilah. Aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena tidak dibunuhnya. Aku sudah kabur terlebih dahulu."

"Kau gila! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika dihisap vampir-"

"Berhenti mengoceh Choi Seunghyun! Meskipun aku melapor juga tidak ada gunanya! Lalu kau mau apa jika sudah mengetahuinya? Membunuhku? Mengasingkanku?" selanya tak kalah emosi. Aku menghela nafas. Memang jika ia katakan segalanya tak akan mengubah situasi.

"Biarkan-"

"Bunuh aku jika aku sudah keterlaluan. Mudah kan?" lagi-lagi Donghae menyela. Ia membongkar tumpukan kain di lemari dapur. "Ini. Pegang saja." Donghae menyerahkanku sebuah pistol yang baru saja ia masukkan peluru. Aku menatapnya antara ragu, heran, kagum, dan tidak percaya. Mengapa aku tidak sempat mendeteksi benda ini di lemari?

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Tidak penting."

"Hae serius!"

"Aku serius! Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Aku yang menyiapkan semuanya! Aku yang memikirkan cara untuk mati!"

Donghae membawa tanganku yang sedang menggenggam pistol, menaruhnya tepat di daerah jantung.

"Apa sulitnya sih membunuhku? Tinggal mengarahkannya kesini, tarik pelatuh, dan bang! _Good bye_. Mudahkan?" ucapnya dengan mudah seakan bercanda. Ia meninggalkanku terdiam di dapur bersama piring kotor dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Hah... dia gila!"

~Unexpected Life~

"Hm?"

Aku menautkan alis mataku, melihat seekor ikan yang tergeletak di lantai menyambut hidungku dengan bau amisnya setelah pulang kerja. Masa iya, ikan punya kaki sendiri, terus bisa melompat kemari?

Ah, Donghae sialan. Mentang-mentang hari ini aku yang beres-beres rumah, dia bisa membuang barang seenaknya.

Eh tunggu.

Barang? Itu ikan!

Aku mengangkat ikan yang tergeletak itu tinggi-tinggi. Jijik memang melihat kondisi ikan mentah yang sudah terkoyak dan kehilangan darah itu dari dekat.

"Apa Donghae memelihara kucing?" gumamku. Belakangan ini ia memang semakin mencintai kucing.

Aku mengendikkan bahuku tak peduli, membuang ikan itu di tong sampah depan rumah, lalu melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki-ku.

"Urgh... seharusnya kalau memelihara binatang dijaga! Jorok sekali, lantai berceceran darah. Bau."

Aku mengikuti jejak darah ikan itu, berharap menemukan Donghae dengan peliharaan barunya, lalu menyeramahinya gara-gara memelihara binatang sembarangan. Jejak itu putus dan sampailah diriku di depan kamar Donghae.

"Hae! Kalau punya peliharaan itu dija-"

Aku terdiam mematung di tempat. Dari depan pintu kamar ini, aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang berdiri dan mengambil ikannya dari aquarium. Jendela dengan latar langit malam beserta dengan pepohonan di belakangnya menyempurnakan pemandangan yang tengah kulihat sekarang. Kalau saja sekarang ada kontes foto, pasti pemandangan unik dengan Donghae sebagai objeknya ini sudah kuambil. Ah tidak jadi. Pemandangan ikan yang berceceran di sekitarnya memberikan kesan yang mengerikan.

Ah...

Haruskah aku menghajar diriku sendiri ataukah menghajarnya? Kumohon, siapapun sadarkan aku dari mimpi ini.

"Hae!"

Donghae menusuk perut ikan yang tengah memberontak itu hingga tak bernyawa.

"Donghae!"

Donghae melebarkan luka di tubuh ikan kecil itu dan menjilati jarinya.

"Lee Donghae!"

Sekali lagi teriakanku tak mempan. Donghae menjilati darah ikan itu dan meminumnya. Pemandangan biasa yang mengerikan.

"Hae! Lee Donghae, sadar!"

Donghae membuang ikan itu dan kembali mengobok isi akuarium. Ikan terakhir. Seharusnya ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan! Ikan itu binatang kesayangannya!

BRUGH

Hufft. Beruntung sekali. Ikan itu kembali melompat ke dalam akuarium dengan selamat. Kucengkram kerah baju Donghae sementara ia sendiri hanya diam tanpa perlawanan. Manik matanya yang kemerahan menatapku hampa.

"YA! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku. Donghae masih terdiam dan menatap hampa. Perlahan seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

Emosiku hampir-hampir memuncak. Kemana Lee Donghae si penyayang binatang?

"Lalu, lalu, apa maksudmu lalu?! Bukannya mereka peliharaan kesayanganmu? Kau bosan? Bukan begitu caranya menyingkirkan mereka bodoh!"

"Tak ada yang berguna dari mereka. Lebih baik mati daripada hidup sia-sia."

BUAGH

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?!"

Aku menstabilkan nafasku yang memburu, masih terduduk diatas perut Donghae. Aku kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa. Mengapa Lee Donghae berubah? Apa dia sudah mencapai batasnya? Mengingat hal itu membuatku merasa gusar.

"S-Seung... Hyun...? Ukh.."

Kulihat raut dingin Donghae perlahan berubah seperti sedang menderita. Ringisannya cukup membuatku melangkah mundur waspada.

"Ukh... pipiku sakit. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku masih menatapnya was-was. Ia beranjak duduk, memegangi pipi berhiaskan memar hasil karyaku. Ia meringis perih.

"YA! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari bibirku.

"K-kau Donghae?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, menatapku jengah.

"Yah... apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja aku Donghae! Kau mabuk ya? Kau kira aku siapa? Sshhh.."

"Jangan di tekan bodoh! Itu membuatmu makin sakit!"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya memandangku seakan aku seorang tersangka.

"Kau yang menonjok wajahku ya?" ia menuduh. "Huh. Lagipula bau apa ini? Amis sekali seperti darah. Kau habis memotong daging ya?"

Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, memandang beberapa ikan yang tercecer di lantai lalu menatap akuarium. Donghae sepertinya mengikuti arah pandanganku, karena ia tiba-tiba membatu begitu saja.

"Kau... kau apakan ikan-ikanku?"

Aku menghela nafas depresi. Beranjak berdiri, aku sedikit membungkuk dan menyentil keningnya.

"Apa sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya?"

Dia menatapku heran. Kutunjuk bercak darah yang menempel di sela kuku-nya, juga yang masih terlihat basah di bawah dagu-nya. Masih terheran, dia menyeka apa yang kutunjuk. Aku menahan nafas, membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan ia berikan kalau tau dia sudah kumat.

"A... aku..."

Ia berucap terbata, menatap tangannya ngeri. Matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

Ia berdiri sebelum aku hendak membuka mulut. Menarik tanganku menemaninya berdiri. Mengangkat akuarium kecil yang mampu menampung 5 ikan kecil dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. Memaksaku menemani satu-satunya ikan yang masih sanggup bertahan hidup.

"Jaga dia untukku." katanya. "Aku butuh menenangkan diri." lanjutnya, menampung ikan-ikan kecil tak bernyawa itu ke dalam sapu tangannya, kembali menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Sekalian kuburkan." perintahnya secara tak langsung mengusirku secara halus. Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya, ia membersihkan bercak-bercak darah di lantai dan terduduk frustasi, membuatku semakin khawatir.

~Unexpected Life~

Sesuai yang Donghae duga. Hari itu datang. Benar-benar mengejutkan karena hari itu bertepatan seminggu dengan berita kematian Heechul minggu lalu. Semua rahasia Heechul pun terkuak oleh kami berdua. Dimana Heechul yang sebenarnya memiliki tugas untuk membasmi vampir, drakula, atau apapun itu dan kalah perang dengan mereka yang sulit terjangkau oleh mata manusia tak bersangkutan. Pantas saja dia seakan tau tentang immortal dulu.

Donghae pun semakin terpuruk. Tak menyangka ia dan Heechul yang kini hidup bertentangan. Hal serupa juga kualami. Aku yang merasakan sesuatu menyesakkan. Disini. Jauh di dalam dadaku.

BRAK

Aku berhenti memandang sang purnama. Kutatap pintu kamarku, memperkirakan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbegas keluar.

Kamar Donghae.

Ruangan itulah satu-satunya yang kuyakini membuat keributan. Kamar yang hanya berhadapan dengan kamarku itu tertutup seperti biasanya. Kuharap pintu itu tak terkunci. Biarpun tak terjadi sesuatu, setidaknya aku bisa memantau namja yang mengkhawatirkan itu.

Cukup bersyukur Donghae mau makan setelah seminggu ini mogok makan, antara terpukul atas kematian Heechul yang katanya dibunuh vampir atau karena dia memiliki darah vampir. Dan sekarang aku menemukan kondisi kamarnya yang hancur berantakan dengan pecahan gelas sedikit tersebar di samping tempat tidurnya. Posisi yang membelakangiku membuatku tak yakin apakah ia sedang menikmati benda langit atau melamun di depan jendela.

Namun sepertinya cara Donghae berdiri di depan jendela tidak menunjukkan jika ia sedang mengamati langit malam. Belum sempat aku melewati perbatasan lampu mejanya, dia terlebih dahulu menoleh kepadaku.

Hening.

Satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan suasana yang tengah kuhadapi sekarang ini.

Mulutku sedikit terbuka, mataku sedikit membulat. Mungkin bila aku mengamati diriku sendiri dengan perantara cermin, akan terlihat kalau aku sedikit terkejut. Tapi sebenarnya hatiku mengatakan lebih.

Ia menatapku begitu dingin. Aura yang terpancarkan oleh matanya seperti biasanya berubah menjadi hampa. Sementara aku memanggil dirinya, ia menyeringai, menampilkan kedua taringnya yang begitu tajam.

"Aku bukan Donghae. Donghae sudah mati."

Begitu ucapnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri hatiku mencelos. Seakan ada yang dengan sengaja melubangi hatiku jauh di dalam sana. Aku berharap ia sedang bercanda dan Donghae sedang berakting, namun tak sedikit pun kebohongan terpancar di manik mata kemerahannya itu.

"Aiden. Selamat tinggal."

Ia membalikkan tubuh, melompati jendela. Ia menghilang begitu saja sebelum aku sempat menanyakan kemana ia ingin pergi. Kehilangannya merupakan tamparan keras bagiku. Bagiku yang telah hidup bersamanya layaknya saudara kandung. Aku sangat membutuhkan siapapun yang rela menghajarku bahkan sampai mati demi terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Kemudian aku tersadar.

Aku adalah sahabat yang bodoh.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Mungkin akulah yang tidak peka sebelumnya.

Donghae sudah mencapai batasnya sejak lama. Ia hanya berusaha menahannya. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang dapat mengontrolnya.

Kepribadian baru huh?

Namanya bukan Donghae melainkan Aiden. Sementara Donghae adalah manusia, maka Aiden-lah vampir. Begitulah analisis kecil di tengah emosiku yang bercampur aduk. Bisa kubayangkan berapa ribu kali ia merutuk dan berusaha untuk melepas sisi vampirnya hingga kepribadiannya bisa terpecah begini.

Aku terjatuh dan menangis. Untuk menghentikannya pun sudah sulit. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya membunuhnya perlahan. Selama ini aku tak tau betapa tersiksanya dia. Aku benar-benar tak berguna. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Dan lagi...

Tepat dibawah sang purnama ketiga, seorang vampir baru terlahir.

.

.

.

.

.

TES

TES

Beberapa bulir air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata satu-satunya cucu dari Choi Seunghyun. Ia mengusap tetes air mata yang tak terasa mengalir, menutup buku dan menatap langit.

"Purnama..."

.

"_Aku benci darah apalagi malam dan bunga purnama."_

_._

"_Ah. Kita tidur siang bertiga yuk!"_

_Hyukjae maupun Kangin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Wae? Memang salah tidur bertiga? Kan lumayan untuk kenangan."_

.

Melalui memori kecil itu pikiran Kangin terhubung.

Saat-saat pengakuan apa yang dibenci Donghae...

Ketakutan Hyukjae saat pertama bertemu Donghae...

Mengapa Donghae dan Hyukjae begitu cepat bersatu.

Mengapa Donghae dan Hyukjae terlihat mengerikan beberapa minggu terakhir...

Ya. Semua ini pasti ada hubungannya.

"Terima kasih, Shin ahjussi!"

Kangin berlarian dan mengejar taksi kemana saja. Ia tau kearah mana tujuannya namun ia tidak yakin ia hanya dapat mengandalkan perasaannya saja. ke tempat manapun asal semuanya tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mereka dimatiin gak ya? xD

Feelnya dapet gak sih? Kok CLA ragu ya? Mana CLA bacanya ngantuk banget lagi.

Eh, kalo dipikir-pikir Hae kasian ya. Haus minumnya darah ikan hias xD /slap

Dan sori banget chap ini panjang. Jangan sampai ketiduran sih ya :p

**myfishychovy**: iya nih, tapi mungkin mreka lagi UN :D pasti nanti balik lagi kok xD Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Arum Junnie**: *hening* Kalau CLA kasih tau sekarang ga seru dong ya ._.a Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Arit291**: nekat apanya? Ngejar hae gitu?^^ Gomawo reviewnya~ :D

**haehyuklee**: makin angst kah? Kok CLA gak berasa ya? Hmm... oke deh. udah lanjut nih. Gomawo reviewnya xD

**J. Clou**: iya tuh. Imut-imut gitu hunter haha. Kitsune itu rubah ekor 9. Di Jepang sih ada mitosnya, makanya Naruto juga ambil konsep(?) yg sama. Gomawo reviewnya~ :D

**Yui the devil**: tuh udah kejawab :D Gomawo reviewnya^^

**LonelyKim**: kira-kira siapa yang mati hayo? Changmin kan mati juga haha. Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**Jiahaehyuk**: oke, review diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Gapapa sih, kadang juga CLA suka mood-moodan kalo review haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**lyndaariezz**: Kangin sih Cuma bisa main tebak-tebakan doang ._. Udah lanjut, Gomawo udah review^^

Thanks bagi yang nge**review**, **favorite**, **follow**, sama **readers** ya :D mian kalau mengecewakan. CLA usahain chap berikut-berikutnya lebih bagus^^

See u~


	7. Chapter 7

Kangin membanting pintu rumahnya, meletakkan barang bawaannya dan meneriakkan nama Donghae. Tak mendapat apa yang ia cari, Hyukjae pun jadi.

Kangin sedang mencari kedua sejoli itu sampai akhirnya ia mencapai ruang makan. Dibawah gelas ia mendapat lembaran kertas.

_Aku menahan Donghae. Terima kasih hyung, selamat tinggal. :')_

_-Lee Hyukjae-_

_Aku mau berkenalan dengan temanmu Ryeowook. Titip Hyukjae ya. Jaga dia baik-baik. :')_

_-Lee Donghae-_

_Kangin-ah. Terima kasih telah menerimaku selama ini. Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu dan memaksamu. Dan maaf juga aku tak bisa menulis begitu banyak kata sebanyak hatiku mengucapkannya. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Intinya aku sangat berterima kasih dan mungkin kita akan berpisah sampai disini. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi. Ada suatu rahasia yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui. Jangan lupakan aku ya hehe :D Selamat tinggal :')_

_-Lee Donghae-_

"Dari mana mereka tau rumah Wookie?" gumam Kangin, langsung berjalan keluar dan memanggil taksi. Ia yakin pasti, Donghae maupun Hyukjae tidak melalui jalan pintas.

"Aish, si bodoh itu mencoba bunuh diri. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh." rutuk Kangin sepanjang perjalanan. Kekhawatiran terus melandanya. Melalui cerita sang kakek, ia tau Donghae adalah makhluk yang hanya dianggap mitos. Dan ia ingat kalau Ryeowook pernah menyebut-nyebut sesosok orang tersayangnya yang dia anggap sebagai pahlawan yang telah gugur. Sosok kakeknya.

Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

**Unexpected Life**

_Author:_

**CLA**

_Rated:_

**T**

_Genre:_

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst, Friendship, etc**

_Disclaimer:_

**seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

**cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA**

_Warning:_

**AU, OOC, BL, Death Chara, EYD, Lautan Typo, No Edit!, Impossible things, Alur dipercepat, etc**

.

.

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi CLA. Maaf kalau sangat membosankan**

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Donghae masih setia berlari sepanjang jalan ditemani Hyukjae yang juga setia menemaninya. Ia terheran mengapa Hyukjae bersikeras mengikutinya yang pernah hampir membunuhnya, tapi tak ia pedulikan itu. Kepalanya terasa sakit, dadanya sesak. Ia harus mencapai tempat tujuannya bagaimana pun juga.

"Hae berhenti!"

Lagi teriakan sendu itu terdengar. Membuat langkah Donghae semakin terasa berat. Baik dirinya maupun Hyukjae tak peduli disangka gila karena berlarian dan teriak-teriak di tengah jalan. Mereka tak peduli. Mereka hanya sama-sama ingin menggapai tujuannya tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengalah.

"Pulang Hyuk, istirahatlah. Jangan ikuti aku!"

Hyukjae menggeleng walaupun tak dapat dilihat Donghae. Sudah berapa tikungan, jalan besar dan gang mereka lalui. Tak mungkin tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang merasa tidak lelah.

BRUK

Dentuman keras terdengar dari arah belakang ketika mereka lagi-lagi melewati suatu gang sepi. Sesuatu terjatuh. Dan ialah Hyukjae, tumbang karena kakinya terasa lemas dan tak sanggup untuk mengejar lebih jauh.

Donghae menghentikkan larinya begitu mendengar suara dentuman keras, khawatir dan penasaran. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan begitu terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengejarnya kini ambruk dalam posisi terlungkup. Persetan dengan Aiden atau apapun itu, Hyukjae membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Hyukkie kau tidak apa-apa?"

Donghae membantu Hyukjae duduk dan memeluk namja yang tengah gemetar itu. Diusapnya punggung Hyukjae, barangkali dapat menenangkannya.

"Mana yang sakit?" ditengah perjuangannya melawan _alter ego_-nya sendiri Donghae bertanya. Hyukjae menepuk dadanya.

"Disini... Hiks... Disini sakit..." isaknya. Donghae sangat tau itu, namun bukan jawaban seperti itu yang dibutuhkan Donghae. Namja _brunette_ itu mengecek keseluruhan tubuh Hyukjae. Ia cukup bersyukur tidak ada luka luar Hyukjae yang serius. Paling tidak ada beberapa memar karena terjatuh cukup keras dan lutut serta sikutnya berdarah. Tapi justru itulah yang berbahaya.

"J-jangan tinggalkan Hyukkie... Hiks... Jebal..."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sendu. Seketika rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya semakin terasa begitu nyata. Dielusnya kepala Hyukjae dan mengusap air matanya. Dikecupnya kening dan bibir Hyukjae, menyalurkan berbagai macam perasaan yang begitu dalam sedalam samudra. Tak ia hiraukan ia yang juga tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Selamat tinggal..." ucapnya, meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian. Hyukjae mencoba kembali bangkit, namun lagi-lagi ia terjatuh sedikit terseret. Membuat rantai kalung yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi dulu terlempar dan putus, tak dapat berfungsi lagi.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Donghae menoleh berkat dentuman yang kembali terdengar, lebih samar dibanding sebelumnya. Dan apa yang ia lihat semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Tersiksa baik fisik maupun batin. Melihat Hyukjae yang telah kembali ke wujud aslinya dan kembali terluka luar dalam. Beruntung gang kecil ini benar-benar sepi. Bahkan lebih terkesan seperti tidak ada makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Hyuk... Mianhae..."

Tak berbalik, Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae dan terus berlari. Tujuannya hampir sampai. Dan Donghae yakin akan ada yang menolong Hyukjae, atau mungkin ia akan kembali ke rumah Kangin.

Melihat Donghae yang tak kembali membuat luka hati Hyukjae menganga semakin lebar dan dalam. Tak menyerah, namja bertelinga dan ekor kucing itu kembali berdiri. Mengambil harta pemberian Zhoumi yang terlempar, tak peduli rasa sakit dan takut akan adanya orang awam yang melihat wujud dirinya. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia melangkah. Menggunakan kekuatannya sepenuhnya untuk berlari, hingga kembali keluar masuk jalan kecil yang berbeda.

Terus...

Lurus...

Tidak peduli...

Mata kucing tajam Hyukjae terus menerawang ke depan. Entah sudah berapa barang yang ia tabrak, namun Donghae semakin jauh dari dirinya dan kini menghilang dihadapannya. Mengandalkan penciuman dan perasaan, ia terus berlari hingga-

TIIIIINNNNN

CKIIIIIITTT

BRAK

Dirinya terjatuh begitu saja. Kalung yang sedari tadi ia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya. Detik-detik terakhirnya ia penuhi dengan harapan, Donghae, dan derai air mata. Hingga cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari bibirnya dan nafas terakhirnya terhembus. Semua berlalu begitu cepat.

Perlahan sosok itu menghilang. Menyisakan helaian bulu putih nan tipis beterbangan. Tak seharusnya ia disini. Sosok itu tak seharusnya berada di dunia ini. Ia berbeda. Dalam dunia ini ia tak nyata, sebagaimana orang-orang mulai menganggapnya. Ia bukanlah generasi terdahulu yang masih dianggap. Ia adalah Hyukjae, generasi sekarang yang hanya dianggap mitos oleh warga setempat.

2 orang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan keluar dari kendaraannya dengan keadaan sang wanita panik. Si pria masih saja terlihat tenang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa walau hatinya sendiri berjerit tak kalah panik. Mereka mengecek setiap sudut jalanan sepi yang hanya dilalui mereka ini namun tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang mereka rasa mereka tabrak tadi.

"Taecyeon bagaimana ini?" si wanita terus berucap.

"Kau mungkin sedang mengantuk noona. Mana ada yang lewat? Kau membuatku panik!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihat ada yang lewat!" pekik yeoja itu frustasi.

"Kim Taeyeon! Berhentilah panik! Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak apa-apa disini! Kau pasti mengantuk. Kan sudah kubilang jangan ngebut kalau masih belum lancar nyetir mobil!" omel Taecyeon, si pria.

"Panggil aku noona! Aku noona-mu bodoh! Tapi aku tadi- ah sudahlah! Terserah apa katamu!" putus si wanita, Taeyeon.

Taecyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, frustasi karena terbawa arus paniknya sang kakak. Ia masuk kembali ke mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

Taeyeon, kembali mengecek jalanan untuk terakhir kalinya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di dekat bagian depan mobilnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa itu.

"Kalung?"

Taeyeon berjongkok dan mengangkat kalung itu. Sedikit terheran mengapa banyak sekali bulu putih bertebaran di sekitarnya namun ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"Kalung siapa ya? Sudah putus. Tapi unik." Taeyeon bergumam. Ingin membuang kalung itu sayang. Ingin dibawa tapi takut ada yang mencarinya.

"Noona cepat! Aku tidak mau dimarahi appa!"

"Iya!"

Taeyeon beranjak dan memasuki mobilnya. Ditaruhnya kalung itu disakunya. Menurutnya, kalung itu masih bisa diperbaiki. Walau sebenarnya ia tak tau kalau kalung itu memiliki fungsi lain, yang sudah tak mungkin berfungsi lagi.

~Unexpected Life~

Donghae terus-terusan menoleh kebelakang. Ia merasa gelisah menemukan tidak adanya orang yang mengejar dirinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia berpikiran positif seperti Hyukjae sudah kembali ke rumah atau menyerah, namun entah mengapa disisi lain ia merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Lagi, ia kembali memaksakan logika positifnya. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia sampai. Waktunya masih cukup.

Memegang kepalanya yang seakan ditusuk ribuan paku, ia terus berlari. Semuanya terasa begitu berat saat Aiden yang terus membisikinya untuk menyerah dengan nada meremehkan. Namun Donghae tak menggubrisnya. Ia yakin dapat menghancurkan makhluk kejam itu walaupun akan mengorbankan dirinya juga. Akan ia buktikan kepada makhluk itu kalau ia akan berhasil membunuhnya tanpa halangan.

Ah itu dia.

Sudah di depan mata.

Donghae harap ia tidak salah alamat.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Iya sabar!" teriak si pemilik rumah dari dalam. Tak lama ia keluar dan Donghae cukup bersyukur alamat yang ditujunya benar.

"Eoh? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." gumamnya. "Ah entahlah. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Cepat bunuh aku!"

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar permintaan Donghae yang begitu aneh. Setahunya, orang-orang minta untuk memperpanjang hidup, namun Donghae meminta sebaliknya.

"H-Hei. Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Donghae menggeleng. Lebih baik ia cepat mati daripada mempertahankan tubuhnya demi menahan makhluk keji yang hidup di dalamnya. Ia menelusuri wajahnya yang mulai terasa dingin dan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lemah. Diremasnya kuat baju yang ia pakai, menahan rasa sakit yang seakan membunuhnya perlahan. Ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, terlebih namja dihadapannya itu terus-terusan menunduk.

"Jebal... Aku sudah tidak tahan..."

Ryeowook semakin terkejut begitu Donghae mulai menengadahkan kepalanya, menatapnya penuh harap.

Bukan, kali ini bukan karena permintaan untuk matinya yang begitu memaksa, namun karena melihat perubahan wajah Donghae yang begitu ketara.

Manik matanya yang mulai terlihat semakin merah, kulitnya yang semakin memucat dan terasa dingin, wajahnya yang seperti menahan sakit, tak lupa dengan satu hal yang paling janggal. Gigi taring sebelah kirinya yang semakin memanjang dan taring kanannya yang mulai ikut berkembang.

"T-tidak mungkin. T-tapi."

DOR

Kembali Ryeowook tercengang, merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak cepat melesat melewati celah antara pinggang dan lengannya yang terbilang kecil. Apalagi tubuh Donghae yang tiba-tiba membusur, mata Donghae yang terbelalak, juga sudut bibir Donghae yang mengalirkan darah.

Mata yang kini merah menyala itu kembali meredup, berganti kewarna selayaknya manusia normal. Taring yang membesar dan meruncing itu pun menyusut. Tapi tidak dengan kulitnya yang semakin dingin dan memucat. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata Donghae dan kemudian ia tersenyum tulus, bergumam.

"Terima kasih..."

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya kala tubuh Donghae semakin melemas juga matanya yang kini terpejam. Dalam dinginnya aspal, tubuh Donghae tergeletak begitu saja. Perlahan, tubuh itu semakin rapuh, dan berubah menjadi pasir-pasir halus. Sebagiannya tertiup oleh angin malam yang berhembus, tepat dengan jelasnya pemandang si raja malam yang tengah berdiri kokoh di langit sana, menyisahkan satu stela pakaian yang menutupi sebagian dari pasir halus itu.

"H-hyung, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ryeowook tau, si pelaku penembakan pasti berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Terbukti dengan samar terdengarnya deru nafas sang kakak, tak jauh dari arah belakang.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." jawabnya, "Hanya membunuhnya."

Ryeowook meraih butiran pasir itu dan mengangkatnya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tepat di hadapannya.

"Pasir itu membuktikan kalau dia yang kita cari sejak dulu. Menurut catatan harian kakek kita, sudah seharusnya ia mati berpuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi dia masih sanggup hidup! Kenapa kau malah menembaknya Kibummie-hyung?"

Kibum sang kakak menghela nafas. Padahal apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal wajar, tapi adiknya seperti menganggap jikalau dirinya ialah seorang pembunuh.

"Dan membiarkannya sisi lainnya mengacaukan dunia? Kau tidak melihat seberapa tersiksa raut wajahnya saat hampir berubah tadi? Dia yang menginginkan untuk mati. Bersyukurlah karena aku menembaknya."

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam mencerna seluruh ucapan kakaknya. Ada kalanya semua itu memang benar, namun dirinya masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi barusan. Terlalu kaget dan belum siaplah penyebabnya.

TAP

"Wookie! Apa tadi Donghae kesini?" tanya Kangin yang baru sampai di rumah itu panik. Ryeowook tidak menjawab.

"Loh hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Kangin begitu menyadari keberadaan Kibum. Setahunya Kibum sedang bekerja di Amerika sana.

"Baru sampai tadi siang. Dan kebetulan yang kucari muncul dengan sendirinya." jawabnya ambigu. "Donghae si manusia yang jadi vampir itu kan? Tebakan kakekku ternyata benar. Donghae yang kena sial."

Kangin ternganga. Bagaimana bisa Kibum tau hal itu? Dia saja baru tau tadi sore. Pandangan Kangin turun ke bawah, mengikuti arah yang Kibum tunjuk dengan dagunya.

Pasir?

"Sepertinya dia yang kau cari." ucapnya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kangin meneliti butiran pasir itu dan menatapnya heran. Masa iya Donghae itu pasir? Namun pertanyaan itu terjawab begitu melihat foto yang menyembul dari kantung baju yang katanya Kibum milik Donghae itu.

Foto kenangan dirinya, Donghae, dan Hyukjae di Lotte World. Hanya dicetak satu diseluruh dunia.

"Kangin-ah, mianhae... Dia pergi. Tepat di pelukanku..." gumam Ryeowook. Bagaimana pun juga pemuda bertubuh mungil itu merasa bersalah. Kangin yang awalnya tidak percaya merasakan matanya yang memanas. Ada benarnya ia harus mempercayai semuanya ini.

"Jadi... Dia memang sudah merencanakannya..." lirih Kangin. "L-lalu b-bagaimana dengan... Hyukjae...?"

"Hyuk-jae?" Ryeowook terdiam. "Tidak ada yang datang lagi kesini."

"T-tidak ada...?"

Kangin tak lagi sanggup menahan buliran air yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Diraihnya pakaian berpasir itu, memeluknya. Tangannya menggenggam butiran pasir yang terus berjatuhan dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Hiks... Kenapa kalian tega meninggalkanku sendiri..." isaknya. Ryeowook sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Bahkan untuk menenangkan Kangin saja ia tak sanggup. Ia heran bagaimana bisa kakaknya dapat melanjutkan aktifitas layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hiks... Hyukjae... Kau kemana? Donghae... Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi bodoh..."

"Kangin-ah..." Ryeowook bergumam lirih.

"Hiks... Donghae... DONGHAEEEEE!"

.

.

.

**END**

**Buat yang mau sad ending ini sudah end maksudnya ._.**

.

.

.

Mata Yesung terus menatap kearah satu objek yang sama. Sedari tadi ia menatap si makhluk yang sedang ditatap dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ingin bertanya takut mengganggu, tidak bertanya malah penasaran.

Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi, sosok berbalut pakaian serba putih itu masih dengan santainya duduk di singgasananya, kepala bersandarkan sepasang tangan yang tertopang di meja, dan menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi tidak jelas. Contoh saja, ia berekspresi sendu, lalu sekarang sudut-sudut di bibirnya terangkat, makin lama makin melebar. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi struktur wajahnya akan bergelombang dipenuhi lesung pipit.

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Hyung..."

"..."

Yesung menghela nafas. Apa yang sedang asik dipikirkan Leeteuk sih sampai mengabaikannya begitu?

Kalau begini hanya ada satu cara.

"Wahai sang-"

"Cukup Sungie. Aku dengar."

Yesung tersenyum senang begitu mendengar respon Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, lalu kembali pada posisi semula dan tersenyum-senyum. Lalu sendu. Lalu kembali senyum.

"Ah! Mereka kembali."

Ucapan Leeteuk sukses membuat rasa penasaran Yesung bangkit hingga tingkat maksimal. Mereka siapa? Apaan? Tidak mengerti.

"Yesung! Jemput dia!"

Yesung semakin bingung. Tadi Leetuk mengatakan 'mereka'. Sekarang Leeteuk menyebutnya 'dia'.

"Aish, tidak usah pikir banyak-banyak. Jemput saja sana! Di barat ya!"

"Iya, iya." Yesung membalikkan tubuh hendak melangkah. "Eh tunggu. Barat?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya! Cepat jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama!"

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. Rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat melingkupi dirinya. Setahunya, tidak pernah ada yang dijemput melalui gerbang barat. Pernah sih satu, tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya di batalkan. Gerbang barat sendiri merupakan tempat dimana malaikat yang menjalani hukuman kembali.

Eh tunggu. Menjalani hukuman? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Donghae?" panggil Yesung, melihat adanya sosok yang disebut-sebut Leeteuk sedari tadi. Sosok itu menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap langit. Matanya yang sayu dan pipinya yang mulus terhiaskan jejak-jejak air. Dirinya seakan baru terlahir. Yesung sendiri tak bisa memungkiri jika sosok itu terlihat lebih bersinar dibanding terakhir kali ia menemuinya.

"Hae? Itu benar kau?" Yesung menghambur memeluknya. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa gembira yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Sosok yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri akhirnya kembali.

Sosok itu, Donghae, membalas pelukannya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa saat, melepas kerinduan mereka, lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung."

"Aku juga Hae. Aigoo kenapa sekarang menjadi cengeng? Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kok, rasanya berat meninggalkan dunia fana itu."

Donghae mengangguk. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata itu dan tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu tulus dan polos yang sangat disukai Yesung.

"Memang berat hyung. Lagipula aku juga merindukan tempat ini hehe." balasnya. "Ah, aku juga mau bertemu Teukkie-hyung."

"Aku baru mau membawamu kesana." Yesung menyahut. "Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali Hae."

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang diucapkan Leeteuk. Merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum lebar cukup menyatakan jika ia benar-benat tulus menyambut Donghae.

"A-auw Hae... Terlalu erat..."

Donghae melepas pelukannya pada Leeteuk dan menggaruk tengkuk tak gatalnya.

"Jadi ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Biasanya kau punya segudang cerita sampai aku tertidur." canda Leeteuk. Donghae menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ish... Hyung jahat. Aku tidak jadi cerita."

"Yah... Hyung bercanda. Ayo cerita!"

"Tapi panjang."

"Ringkas saja. Yang terpenting gitu?"

"Hmm..." Donghae menggumam, memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah! Itu yang penting hyung! Aku bertemu dengan Hyukkie... Lagi..."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan kening melihat semangat Donghae yang cepat sekali menurun, terutama saat menyebut kata 'Hyukkie'. Seharusnya dia senang dong?

"Bagus sih, aku ketemu dia lagi. Tapi... Pada akhirnya kita berpisah mengenaskan begini..." lirih Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk maklum.

Donghae baru hendak melanjutkan ceritanya ketika Leeteuk tiba-tiba berseru.

"Ah iya Hae. Ada yang harus kau temui." Tanpa menunggu sahutan Donghae, Leeteuk menariknya menuju tempat yang dimaksud, diikuti Yesung.

Donghae mengernyit mendengar alunan melodi yang begitu indah dan melihat adanya 3 sosok berstatuskan dewa tengah mengerumuni satu sosok yang entah siapa itu. Yang membuatnya lebih heran adalah, 3 dewa itu paling tenar selain Leeteuk.

Sebut saja Siwon, yang memantau urusan perbuatan setiap makhluk. Kyuhyun, si dalang di balik hukuman Donghae, dewa penderitaan. Dan terakhir, untuk apa ada Henry si pemberi kebahagiaan?

"Nah bagaimana, tidak sedih lagi kan?" tanya Henry, selesai menghibur sosok tersebut. Dari belakang, sosok itu terlihat mengangguk dan mengusap-ngusap wajah membuat 3 dewa disana tersenyum lega termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau sudah tenang, kau boleh berdiri dan berbalik badan." ucap Siwon lembut. Sosok itu kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Siwon ucap.

Donghae tercengang begitu melihat sosok itu berbalik badan. Sosok itu pun mengekspresikan hal yang sama. Sementara itu Siwon, Leeteuk, Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung tersenyum puas.

"Donghae?"

"Hyukjae?"

Entah berapa lama mereka tercengang seperti idiot. Masih tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukan mimpi kok. Kalian memang sedang bertatap mata." jelas Kyuhyun, "Dengan ekspresi seperti idiot." lanjutnya frontal.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun cukup membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae tersadar. Mengabaikan apa perkataan Kyuhyun yang tidak di filter, mereka mencoba saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Bermula dari tangan, di akhiri dengan wajah. Baik Hyukjae dan Donghae saling mengusap pipi lawan masing-masing dengan senyum kelegaan hingga akhirnya mereka berpelukan, melepas rindu yang membebani hati. Betapa lega rasanya, jika mereka dapat mengetahui keberadaan pasangan yang diluar dugaan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, mengharukan seperti drama yang pernah kutonton beratus juta tahun lalu."

Mendengar gumaman Siwon, Kyuhyun terlihat menyeka air matanya. Henry menyikut Yesung. Sebagai dewa berjiwa termuda, rasanya tidak sopan menyinggung yang lebih tua, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Henry.

"Berhenti berpura-pura Kyu." Yesung berucap frontal. Kyuhyun kembali menyeka air matanya.

"Kenapa? Ini biar terlihat dramatis saja kok." jujurnya.

Mengabaikan ucapan para senior, Donghae dan Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan saling bertatapan tulus. Menyilaukan jika Kyuhyun sedang sok dramatis.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Hyuk?"

"Harusnya kau tau aku mati lebih cepat daripada kamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia tertabrak mobil Hae. Gara-gara mengejarmu." jelas Leeteuk, lebih terdengar seperti menyalahkan Donghae. Namun Donghae tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ah, tapi kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu?" Donghae penasaran. Bukan Hyukjae yang menjawab, melainkan Leeteuk yang menjelaskan, selaku si petinggi langit.

"Sudah lama sekali Hae. Dia adalah orang ketiga yang pernah menjabat sebagai salah satu dewa disini. Dan karena dia melakukan kesalahan fatal juga, dia dihukum ke dunia manusia. Namun karena adanya suatu hambatan, dia tidak bisa kembali kesini. Jadi dia seperti seorang malaikat yang baru sekarang." helas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Oh iya. Kalau kau ingat, beribu tahun yang lalu Hyukjae adalah anakmu yang terkena penyakit berat." sambungnya. Donghae dan Hyukjae menganga tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Leeteuk mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan 2 cahaya dan memasukkannya ke tubuh Hyukjae dan Donghae. "Sebagai hadiah kembalinya kalian, aku membagi kedudukanku. Sekalian mengurangi beban sih, tugasku banyak sekali." Terlihat sebuah kalung terpasang di masing-masing leher kedua sosok itu. "Mulai sekarang, kalian adalah dewa cinta dan asmara."

Leeteuk membalik tubuhnya dan memandang Yesung dari atas sampai bawah, memasang pose berpikir. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Kau kuangkat pangkatnya! Jadi penjaga gerbang oke?" seru Leeteuk. Entah mengapa perkataannya seperti hantaman keras di wajah Yesung.

"Aku hanya menjadi penjaga gerbang hyung? Tapi mereka langsung jadi dewa?" Yesung tak percaya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Leeteuk terkekeh. Apalagi Siwon dan Henry, terutama Kyuhyun. Sudah tertawa ngakak, menertawai nasib mengenaskan Yesung.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu dengan Ryeowook saat dia kesini jua loh~" bujuk Leeteuk. "Kalau untukmu biar kupikir-pikir dulu ya. Atau kau mau kusuruh Kyuhyun langsung membawa jiwa Ryeowook kesini?" tawar Leeteuk. Yesung menggeleng cepat.

"Aniya, tidak usah repot-repot. Biarkan dia menjalani hidup dulu." _Lagian enak, bisa memperhatikan Ryeowook diam-diam terus_. Batinnya.

"Asal kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan Donghae, itu tidak apa-apa." ucap Leeteuk. "Ah, soal peraturan, ada yang sudah diubah!" Leeteuk teringat.

"Kalian boleh berpasangan, tapi tidak sampai melakukan hubungan yang terlalu jauh. Paling jauh..." Leeteuk menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae, mengetuk bibirnya sendiri. "Hanya disini." lanjutnya. Donghae dan Hyukjae mengangguk semangat, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Eh, tidak disini juga! Cari tempat yang lain!" potong Henry, saat bibir mereka nyaris menyatu. Donghae dan Hyukjae menggembungkan pipi.

"Ah iya! Bagaimana dengan Mimi, Junsu, dan Sungmin? Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Hyukjae yang teringat tiba-tiba bertanya. Leeteuk tersenyum. Digerakkannya jari-jarinya hingga membentuk suatu genangan air. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, sampai Leeteuk menggerakkan tangannya hingga perlahan yang terlihat bukanlah pantulan dirinya, namun suatu kondisi di sebuah kota.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini Hyuk. Kekuatannya juga ada padamu." jelas Leeteuk. "Sentuh genangan air ini dan pikirkan siapa yang ingin kau temukan." suruh Leeteuk. Hyukjae menurut.

"Ah iya. Soal berapa lama itu, menurut waktu disini atau di dunia manusia?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau disini, baru satu jam tapi di dunia manusia sana sudah 10 tahun."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

"Huwaaa! Eomma! Su-ie mau pegang baby!"

"Tidak! Minnie yang boleh pegang-pegang baby!"

"Tidak! Su-ie yang boleh tau!"

"Sudahlah semuanya. Biar ahjussi yang gendong baby. Kalian masih kecil."

Kedua bocah kecil yang lahir hampir berbarengan dari rahim yang sama itu merengut kesal. Anak kembar itu, Junsu dan Sungmin, menendang kaki sang ahjussi, Taecyeon, dengan tidak sopannya.

"YA! Kuadukan sama Kangin ahjussi baru tau!" ancam Taecyeon. Kedua bocah itu tak bisa dipungkiri merasa takut. Tapi  
agar tak terlihat lemah, mereka malah memeletkan lidah pura-pura tidak takut, lalu berlari menghambur dalam rengkuhan hangat sang eomma yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Taec-ah. Berikan aegya-nya padaku. Sekalian hubungi Kangin suruh jemput anak-anak pulang dulu. Sudah malam." pesannya. Anak-anak mengkeret takut sementara Taecyeon menyeringai.

"Baiklah noona. Dengan senang hati." serunya girang, dihadiahi tatapan kesal dua bocah itu.

"Su-ie/ Minnie laporkan Taec ahjussi pada appa!"

"O ya? Laporkan saja. Appa kalian kan baru berangkat ke Prancis." sahutnya santai, membuat kedua bocah itu merengut sebal.

"Mimi..." gumam Taeyeon.

"Eh?" 3 orang itu serentak menoleh.

"Sepertinya panggilan Mimi manis. Bagaimana kalau namanya Zhou mi? Zhou dari marga appa kalian, Mi dari mandarinnya mi tang, yang artinya madu kesukaan appa dan kalian. Manis kan?" usul Taeyeon. Kedua bocah itu terlihat semangat. Terbukti dari manik mata mereka yang begitu hidup dan mengekspresikan kesenangan yang membuncah.

"Uwaaaahhhh! Keren! Manis! Eomma jago memilih nama!" puji Sungmin. Taeyeon tersenyum dan menggumam 'terima kasih'.

CKLEK

Pintu rawat itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sangat ditakuti oleh anak-anak yakni...

Kangin.

"Hallo anak-anak~"

Sungmin dan Junsu mundur. Kedua bocah berusia 5 tahun itu memojok di sudut ruangan. Terlihat mereka berbisik-bisik sambil melirik-lirik Kangin. Kentara sekali sedang membicarakan orang, namun Kangin tidak peduli.

"Hello baby..."

"Zhoumi."

"Hello baby Zhoumi~" sapa Kangin, menggendong bayi kecil itu dari Taeyeon. "Tampan sekali. Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan eommanya yang jelek." komentarnya, membuat 4 orang tersisa di ruangan itu merasa tersindir karena membagi gen yang sama.

Taeyeon hanya geleng-geleng kepala sementara Taecyeon merasakan urat-uratnya membentuk perempatan jalan. Kangin sendiri sibuk menelusuri wajah menggemaskan anak itu. Ia terpaku sebentar melihat kalung yang dilingkarkan di tangannya.

_'Eh kalung ini... Seperti pernah lihat...'_

.

.  
_"Hyukkie. Kalungmu bagus. Kau dapat darimana?"___

_"Hm? Mimi yang memberikannya untukku. Katanya cuma diproduksi satu di dunia."___

_"Oh, Mimi itu si Zhoumi yang merawatmu selama ini kan?"___

_"Eum!"_  
.

.

"Zhoumi..." Kangin bergumam. Kenapa bisa namanya sangat kebetulan?

"Noona. Kau dapat kalung ini darimana?"

Taeyeon mengerutkan alisnya, lalu mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Kalau tidak salah... Ah iya! Aku menemukannya dijalan. Sayang kalau tidak diambil."

"Dijalan? Kapan?"

"Sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Waktu itu noona bilang dia seperti menabrak seseorang tapi setelah di cek tidak ada siapa-siapa. Katanya sih kalung itu ditemukan di sekitar bulu putih halus. Tapi tidak tau juga sih, mungkin noona mengarang." Taecyeon mengendikkan bahunya.

Kangin tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tau yang dimaksud Taecyeon. Dan apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon kemungkinan benar. Hanya ada satu orang yang memakainya. Itulah Hyukjae. Dan 10 tahun itu bertepatan dengan hilangnya Hyukjae. Setidaknya Kangin bersyukur sudah mengetahui keadaan Hyukjae sekarang, meskipun dadanya terasa agak sesak.

"Jai kau memang pemilik asli kalung ini? Jagalah baik-baik. Hyukjae selalu memantaumu dari atas sana." Kangin bergumam, menatap lembut si anak, mengecup pipinya.

"Eh, kau ngomong apa barusan?"

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

**END**  
**Buat yang mau happy end**

**Bonus:**

"Hae-ya."

"Hm?"

"Kita kerja sama dengan Kyuhyun yuk."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membawa Ryeowookie kesini lebih cepat."

"Hyukjae, Donghae, jangan merencanakan yang macam-macam!"

"Ups. Ketahuan..."

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Ini kenapa paragraph centernya error... /bantingkeyboard

Ah, ternyata udah end readersdeul. Akhirnya selesai juga~

Mian ya, CLA ga jago buat yang angst atau sedih-sedih gitu QAQ

Thanks buat ngedukung FF ini dari awal sampai akhir^^

Balasan review chap kemarin:

**Arit291**: tragiskah? Malahan CLA bilang feelnya kurang dapet loh ._. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**myfishychovy**: nggak kok. Kucing itu bayangan seunghyun doang. Hyun kira hae pelihara kucing gitu ._. Kan keluarga hyuk dibantai abis-abisan sama changmin^^ Udah apdet, mian ga kilat... Gomawo reviewnya^^

**myhyukkiesmile**: ah, gapapa kok. Asal ikhlas sih haha. Reviewnya makasih banget^^ Ini udah lanjut...

**fitri. flames**: sampe dikebut haha. Udah lanjut, thanks reviewnya^^

**Chen Clouds**: ini udah lanjut loh. Iya, emang chap ini tamat QvQ Thanks reviewnya^^

**Yui the devil**: iya nih. Tapi ga sepenuhnya salah hae kok. Ada kyu ikut berperan dalam penderitaan hae ._. /ditendangKyu/ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**LonelyKim**: iya, hae sama aiden itu baru menyatu(?). Kangin tak sempat menolong... Gomawo reviewnya^^

**ressijewelll**: ah tapi biarpun yang lain mati, tetep happy end sih haha. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Arum Junnie**: mending satu kota ikutan ngejar mereka rame-rame ._. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**boo young**: itu dijelasin loh, di chapter 1^^ Hae ataupun Aiden sama-sama dendam ke changmin. Hae dendam karena dia jadi vampir, aiden dendam karena... nggak dendam juga sih. Dia egois, jadi pengennya dia yang menguasai segalanya gitu ._. trus aiden samperin changmin, dan... *kembali ke chap 1* Gomawo reviewnya^^

**lyndaariezz**: bisa dong. It's magic /plak/ Udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

Sekali lagi, thanks buat semuanya! *tebar ikan Hae*

See U~


End file.
